Innocence
by TheAwesomeGilbo
Summary: Gilbert and Ludwig Beilschmidt. Two German brothers just trying to scrape by. But what would Gilbert do to hide the situation from Ludwig? No romance. Just brother fluff. Prussia/Fem!America, Germany/Fem!Italy, and Spain/Fem!Romano. AU!
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1 Innocence

"Hey Luddy!" a German called from the kitchen. He had silver-white hair and bright playful crimson eyes.

"What Gilbert?" the other German answered. This one was slightly taller and had blonde hair, slicked back and sky blue eyes.

"I made dinner!" Gilbert said happily. Ludwig walked in the kitchen, looked at the table, and sighed.

"You didn't make dinner," he pointed out.

"Ja I did. See?" Gil protested, gesturing to the table.

"Nein, this is pizza you ordered," Ludwig said copying his brother's gesture towards the table.

"Well I half made it," Gil muttered.

"Okay okay," Ludwig caved, taking a slice if pizza.

"Ja! So Ludwig," Gilbert said chewing on pizza "What do you want for your birthday?"

"I don't know," Ludwig was caught off guard by the question.

"But your turning 17!" Gil yelled.

"Und?"

"Und that means your almost 18!" Gil finished.

"So what?" Ludwig had no idea what his brother was getting at.

"That means your almost a legal adult, like me!"

"Gilbert, your 22, but you act like your five sometimes."

"Hey! Being immature is awesome!"

"Sure sure."

"Ja," Gil said checking the clock "Mein Gott! It's like one in the morning!" Ludwig spun around to look at the clock. It read 9:30pm.

"Gotchya," Gil smirked at his own little joke. Ludwig shook his head at his brother's light-hearted mood.

"Did you finish doing your homework and all that shit?" Gil asked.

"Ja ja."

"Good. Well I'm tired so I'm going to sleep. Night," Gil gave Luddy a quick hug and headed to his bedroom in the basement. Ludwig decided he would head to bed as well. He had school the next morning anyway.

"Morning!" Gil said brightly. Luddy rubbed his eyes groggily as he walked into the kitchen.

"I made breakfast," Gil said. Coffee and a pop tart. Coffee was one of the only things Gil knew how to make.

"Dank," Ludwig mumbled as he sat down at the table. He sipped his coffee and stared at his elder brother. Gil always seemed so bright. Even early in the morning. Maybe that's why he never did any actual work. The clock chimed eight in the morning.

"Gott, you better get dressed and stuff, Luddy. The train leaves in fifteen minutes," Gil hurried.

"Ja okay," Ludwig got up and went to put on a pair of jeans and a clean T-shirt. Gil glanced around and ran a tired hand through his hair.

'Today's going to be a hell of a day,' he thought. In ten minutes Ludwig was back, dressed for school with his hair slicked back like usual.

"Alright. I'll see you after school," Luddy waved at the albino, who ran over and hugged him.

"Bye Luddy! if you want a ride home, call me!"

"Okay bye." Ludwig walked out the door and to the train station to go to school. Gilbert sighed and looked around. Cleaning has to wait, like always. Gilbert went into the basement and brought up a small plastic bin. He set it on the kitchen table and opened it. Bills and forms were stacked up inside, along with a pen and a checkbook. Gil ran and got the laptop from the living room. He didn't have to work until 4 so he decided he'd get some work done here. Gilbert was losing sleep because of all this. He worked three jobs, took college classes online, and paid the bills as well as take care of Ludwig. The albino rubbed his scarlet eyes and proceeded to open the checkbook. His eyes widened as he saw how much money they had spent that month. That was three quarters of his total pay! The majority of it went to his own tuition for college. They were barely making it by with this much money. Gil had to make a decision now. Tell Ludwig about the financial situation and have him worry too or drop out of college. Gil's head dropped to the table. He logged on to the college courses on the laptop. He opened a few windows until he got to the 'Drop out' page. He felt a twinge in his chest as he clicked the red button. No more college. That will have to wait. A single tear rolled down the German's face. He wanted to get that degree in medicine. But keeping a house and getting food for the both of them was more important. Gil looked at the mortgage.

"Jesus, it's getting high," Gil muttered to himself. He wrote out a check for the mortgage on the small house and sealed it in an envelope. Gil jerked his head as he heard a loud metal song start playing. He looked at the time. Almost 2. Probably Luddy.

"Hallo?" Gil answered his phone.

"Gilbert? Can you pick me up from school?" Ludwig's voice asked.

"Sure. I'll be there in a few minutes," Gil said and then hung up the phone. He quickly shoved all the random assortment of papers and bills into the bin. He took the laptop and bin down to his room to work on them later. He set them on his bed and grabbed his car keys.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 Innocence

Gil drove off to pick up Ludwig from school. When Gilbert arrived, Ludwig recognized the formerly owned silver Volkswagen Jetta that pulled up in front of the school. He half ran-half walked over to the car and hopped in the passenger seat. They sped home to get some stuff done.

"Gil, when we get back, I need the laptop for a paper," Luddy informed.

"Sure thing, Luddy," Gil agreed, keeping his eyes on the road.

"Gilbert," Ludwig started "Are you sleeping well lately?" Gil was taken aback by this question.

"What? Ja of course! Why would I be losing sleep?" Gil laughed as if this were not true. When they got home, Gil realized it was only about 2:30. He still had time to make a few more payments.

"Here's the computer, Luddy. Remind me when it's 4," Gil said handing the laptop to his little brother.

"Okay. Why?" Ludwig didn't know how many jobs his brother was working.

"I have work," Gil explained.

"Ah okay. I will," Luddy agreed. The taller blonde walked out of the room, leaving his brother by the basement door in the living room. Ludwig entered his room and opened the laptop. Battery dying.

'Great. Now I have to find the charger,' Ludwig set the laptop down and started towards the basement.

"Oh hey Luddy!" Gil called from the couch "Where are you going?"

"I need the charger," Luddy said opening the door. Gil jumped up as if he had a thousand volts of electricity shot through his body.

"I'll get it for you!" Gil raced down the stairs and returned a minute later with a black cord.

"There you go. All set," Gil handed the plug to his younger brother, who eyed him suspiciously with his sharp blue eyes. Ludwig just shrugged the albino's behavior off and pushed the event to the back of his mind. But while Ludwig worked on his paper, he couldn't stop thinking of Gilbert.

'What was in the basement Gil didn't want him to see?' He glanced at the clock. It blared 3:30pm in bright green.

'Better tell Gilbert,' Ludwig thought, rolling off his bed.

"Gilbert! It's half past three!" No answer.

"Gilbert!" Again, silence. Ludwig walked in the living room where Gil sometimes falls asleep. But Gil was missing from the couch. Then Ludwig noticed the basement door opened slightly. He was never allowed in Gilbo's room. Ever. He cautiously stepped down one stair. Then the next. When he got to the bottom, he saw his older brother sprawled out on his bed, sleeping. Papers surrounded him. Some were underneath his thin body, while others had fallen to the floor. Luddy picked up one of the papers on the floor. It was his tuition.

'My schooling costs THAT much?' Gilbert started stirring. Ludwig slowly reached for his brother.

"Gilbert," he cooed. "Time to wake up."

"Hmm? Luddy?" Gil picked his tired head up and blinked at the other German. The albino rubbed his crimson eyes and looked up at his little brother.

"It's almost 4," Ludwig informed quietly.

"Seriously?" Gilbert sat up and looked at his alarm clock. It read 3:40pm.

"Ja."

"Oh. I better get ready for work then. Wait," Gilbert eyed Ludwig and raised an eyebrow "Didn't I tell you not to come down here?"

"Um, j-ja," the blonde choked out.

"Then why are you down here?" Gil asked calmly, crossing his arms.

"Uh, y-you... I called you but you didn't answer s-so I came down here to wake you up," Ludwig explained nervously.

"You could have asked Gilbird."

"I couldn't find him," Ludwig continued. Gil turned his head towards one of the few windows and, on a shelf by the window rested the little canary.

"Oh there's Gil Jr."

"Gil Jr.?" Ludwig raised an eyebrow at the nickname.

"Course, Luddy. Much easier than saying 'Gilbird' all the time," Gil explained walking up the stairs. Luddy hurriedly followed behind his brother. A phone started buzzing. Gil dug his hand into his jeans pocket and took out his cell phone.

"Hallo?"

"GIL GIL!" A loud girl's voice screamed from the phone. Gil jumped and held the device at least two feet from his ear. Luddy snickered.

'Amelia Jones,' he thought. Amelia was Gil's obnoxious American girlfriend.

"Oh shut up, Luddy," Gil smiled at Luddy and turned back to the phone "Hi 'Melia. What's up, love?"

"ALFRED SAID KIKU GOT THE BEST NEW VIDEO GAME!"

'Of course Alfred would know about Kiku's video games,' Gil thought. Alfred was Amelia's just-as-loud older brother, who was Gil's age. Amelia was a year younger than both of them.

"No way! That's AWESOME! But I have to work," Gil's smile fell as he looked at the clock. It read 3:48pm.

"Aww really?" Amelia whined.

"Ja really."

"Aww okay. But promise you'll come over later." Gil just see her deep blue puppy eyes.

"I'll see what I can do, okay?"

"Okay. I love you."

"Love you, too," Gil said hanging up the phone.

"So when did Amelia dub you 'Gil Gil'?" Luddy asked smartly.

"Oh I don't know. Her and her nicknames. That's one of the only things Amelia and Elizaveta have in common: calling me stupid names."

"Heh of course."

"Hey, don't think you escape the little brother names Luddy," Gil said ruffling Ludwig's blonde hair. Ludwig muttered a curse under his breath and smoothed his hair back in place.

"Gah! I have to go to work now! Bye Luddy!" Gilbert pulled his brother into a quick hug "I'll be back in a few hours. I love you."

"I love you too, Gil," Luddy hugged his brother and watched him walk out the front door.

"Gil! Keys!" Ludwig called turning back towards the kitchen.

"I knew that!" Gil said walking back in and grabbing his keys from the key-rack. Ludwig rolled his blue eyes at Gilbert's forgetfulness.

'Oh well,' he sighed 'I guess I can clean up a bit.' Ludwig picked up a sponge and began to scrub dishes piled up in the sink.

Gil drove up to the gray building that stood on the corner of two back roads. The social service building. With its bland deadness and seemingly empty offices. Gil parked his car and walked through the doors.

"привет[1]," a Russian voice greeted. Gilbert turned around and saw his boss. A very tall Russian man. His usual creepy grin smeared across his pale face. Cold violet eyes burned into Gilbert's scarlet ones.

"Hallo Ivan," the German greeted just as cold.

"Ready for another day of work, да[2]?"

"Ja, can't wait," Gil mumbled pushing past Ivan. Gilbert trudged up the stairs to the third floor where he worked. All he did was "keep track" of people for Ivan. Ivan Braginski was one of the creepiest bosses Gilbo had ever had. No, he WAS the creepiest boss Gil ever had. Gil plopped down in his chair and opened a file cabinet drawer with his foot. He had to put more files in, then rearrange old ones.

"H-hey Gilbo," a scared voice said from behind. Gil spun his chair around lazily to see a shaky brunette man standing there.

"Hey Toris," Gil greeted. The Lithuanian held a stack of papers in his arms, nearly dropping a few sheets.

"I-Ivan said these are for you," Toris nodded towards his papers he held loosely in his lanky arms.

"Seriously!" Gil sat up straight at the sudden realization the work was going to take much longer.

"Taip[3]." Toris nodded. His green eyes shone with sympathy for the German. They were both stuck in these horrible jobs for pay. None of them liked the jobs. Gil put his fingers to his temples and massaged them slowly, closing his eyes and sighing.

'Poor Gil,' Toris thought setting the papers down 'He works three jobs just to keep his house, put food on the table, and take care of his brother. He's only 23 too...'

"Danke[4], Toris. Guess I better start this if I'm going to get bills paid when I get home," Gil gave the older man a weak smile and turned to the mountain of paperwork.

"Malonu jus matyti[5], Gilbo," and the brunette turned on a heel and left the albino to his work. Gil worked hard. Usually. He needed all the pay he could get. He felt sorry for people like Toris and his friends Eduard and Ravis. They've been stuck working here for years. Gil started writing furiously on one of the papers. He shoved files into drawers and wrote more. His hands became stained a blackish from the ink that had smeared onto his palms. He tried to wipe some ink on his jeans, but it had already dried. Gil glanced at the clock. It was almost 7pm and he still had only half the work done.

"Gilbert, comrade!" Ivan came up from behind the German and put his large hands on Gil's shoulders.

"Almost done?" the Russian asked sweetly.

"Nein," Gil answered emotionlessly.

"Oh? And why not?"

"Because you gave me a shit load of it to do," Gil gritted his teeth.

"Ah I see. Perhaps you can work a little better. Then maybe you wouldn't have as much, да?"

"I guess not," Gil was trying his hardest not to strangle his boss.

"But I'm going to let this slide today. It's late and you have to work somewhere else, да?"

"Ja. I do."

"Then you go there and you will come in early to finish the work," something about his voice was just the least bit threatening at the end. But Gil didn't seem to care much. He grabbed his phone and keys and strolled out of the drab building, being sure to avoid eye contact with Ivan and Natalya, Ivan's secretary and younger sister. Though Gil did offer a smile for Kat, Ivan's older sister. Kat wasn't nearly as scary as her siblings. She was one of the nicest people Gil knew. Kat smiled back at Gil and bid him a good night. It was nearly 7:15pm. He was almost half an hour late for his shift at the bar downtown. Gilbo sped down the streets to the bar. He, surprisingly, avoided any cops and burst through the front doors.

"Feliks!" Gil yelled walking behind the counter. A polish man with shoulder length blonde hair and teal eyes walked out. He wore his usual apron and a pink miniskirt with a black tank top.

"Like, hi Gil," the Pole greeted.

"Listen, I'm sorry I'm late. Ivan kept me late with a mountain of papers he probably pulled out of his ass," Gil explained tying an apron over his jeans and black T-shirt.

"Gilbo, like, don't worry about it. Toris, like, totally called me and told me that, like, Ivan was being, like, so unfabulous and keeping you guys late so you could totally finish his work," Feliks said flipping his hair over his shoulder.

"Oh, I'll have to thank him then."

"Tak[6], but first you have to, like, wipe down the bar and serve, like, some people. When you're totally done there you can, like, lock up at midnight." Feliks pulled the tie on the apron loose and tossed the apron on a hook. He grabbed his jacket and walked outside into the cool March wind. The pub was mostly empty save the few guys half wasted at the bar. Then a girl walked in. She was very pretty, with long brown hair and bright green eyes. She had a pink flower stuck in her hair that clashed oh-so perfectly with her green dress. The most defining feature might have been the frying pan held dangerously at her side.

"Gilbert?" she said sitting on one of the bar stools.

"Lizzie?" Gil said looking at the Hungarian. The albino eyed his ex-girlfriend suspiciously.

"What are you doing here? I thought you didn't drink," Gil said starting to clean a few glasses.

"Not normally," the woman sighed.

"Then why are you in a bar?"

"Lots of reasons, Gil," Liz pointed to a bottle of strong vodka. "I'll take that," she said.

"Oh are you sure?" Gil asked cautiously "That's really strong."

"Yea. I'm sure. Just gimme the bottle and a shot glass."

"Nein. You're not about to drink yourself away over something that's probably stupid anyway," Gil said refusing to hand her the bottle.

"Nothing happened. Give me the vodka," Liz narrowed her eyes and gripped her cast iron frying pan in her slender hands.

"What happened?" Gil held the alcoholic drink out of her reach.

"Rodderich. We got in a fight," Liz explained shortly.

"Ah okay. But I don't think you should drink because of it."

"I suppose not," she sat down on the bar stool and set her frying pan down. "Wait. I thought you worked for Ivan, not Feliks."

"I work three jobs now, Elizaveta," Gil stated flatly, not making eye contact.

"Three! Three jobs!" Liz exclaimed. She reached over the counter and lifted her former boyfriend's head to look him in the eyes.

"Ja, Liz. Three," Gil took Elizaveta's hand from his chin and turned his head.

"Where else do you work?"

"Here, for Ivan at the social service building, and for Vash at his weapons shop."

"What about school? How are you getting the hours in for your college online?"

"College?" Gil repeated.

"Yes, college. How are you getting your hours in if you work three jobs?" Liz sat up straighter, curious as to how the albino would answer.

"I manage," Gil turned around and opened a bottle of vodka. He stared at it before corking it again.

"You manage? How so?" Lizzie crossed her arms stubbornly.

"I dropped out, okay? Happy?" Gilbert hissed angrily, with tears glinting in his eyes.

"Gilbert! Why?"

"I couldn't... I couldn't pay for it. It was too much money. Trying to maintain a house, get food, keep Luddy in school, and pay all the bills. College on top just made it more expensive."

"Oh Gilbo!" Elizaveta hopped over the counter and hugged the albino.

"I didn't really like schooling anyway," Gil smiled falsely. But Liz caught the pain hidden within the smile.

"You wanted to become a doctor more than anything in the world, Gil. Don't you lie to me." Fresh tears started to drip from Gil's bloodshot eyes.

'Guess I'm not going to be a doctor,' Gil thought solemnly.

"It'll be okay, Gil," Liz comforted "Everything's going to be fine. You'll be able to get a degree and then you can get a good job."

"Ja. And it'll be damn awesome," Gil agreed, though only half believing his ex.

"I better get going. It's almost 11:45. Good luck, Gil Gil," Elizaveta called as she walked out of the now empty pub. By midnight, Gilbert had locked up and walked to his car. He was on his way home at last.

Halfway home, Gilbert noticed a messy stack of papers in the passenger seat.

"Shit! I forgot to mail out the bills!" Gil yelled while putting his blinker on. He made a U-turn and drove back from where he was coming. He checked the clock. 12:18am.

"I'll just finish these at the post office and then mail them," Gil planned. It would only take a few minutes. Gil rubbed his eyes with the back of his hand. He had to stay awake. Just for a little longer. He finally arrived at the post office. He took the keys out of the ignition and grabbed the papers.

'Heh, good thing this is a 24 hour business,' Gil thought as he entered the empty building. The only person there was a woman, who only looked a few years older than Gilbert, sitting behind the counter. She was very pretty with bleach blonde hair and bright green eyes. She was reclined in the office chair with her feet on the countertop, showing off her stereotypical red high heels. When she saw Gil walk in she removed her feet from the counter and put down the magazine she was reading. Gil noticed her get out of her comfortable position.

"It's fine," he said raising his hand "I just need to finish paying bills and mail them."

"Paying bills?" the woman asked curiously.

"Ja why?"

"It's just that you seem really young to be paying bills," she explained.

"Ja well I have to take care of my little brüder[7], Ludwig," Gil said sitting down at a table.

"You must be a good big brother than."

"Danke," Gil shuffled through some papers and started working on filling out check.

"Do you pay bills all by yourself?" the woman continued.

"Ja."

"How old are you?"

"23."

"Really? I'm only 26 and I could never do that," the woman said wide-eyed.

"I don't know. I've been doing this for a while so I guess I'm used to it," Gilbert shrugged.

"What's your name?"

"Gilbert. But my friends call me Gil. What's yours?"

"Catherine. But my friends call me Cathy."

"Awesome. Do you know what time it is?"

"Almost one," Cathy said looking at the diamond watch on her wrist.

"Shit! Luddy's probably worried sick and I told Amelia I would play video games with her!"

"Oh I'm sorry. Is Amelia your girlfriend or your sister or something?"

"She's my girlfriend. I better get going," Gil said dropping a few envelopes in the outgoing slot.

"Alright. It was cool talking to you, Gil. Good luck with everything," Cathy waved as Gil walked out the door.

"Thanks. See ya!" Gil took his keys out of his pocket and unlocked his car door. He started up the car and drove off towards the house he and Luddy shared. When he arrived, he quickly got out of the Volkswagen and walked towards the house, waiting for the wrath his brother would surely have waiting for the albino.

[1] привет- Russian "hello"

[2] да- Russian "yes"

[3] Taip- Lithuanian "yes"

[4] Danke- German "Thank you"

[5] Malonu jus matyti- Lithuanian "You're welcome"

[6] Tak- Polish "yes"

[7] Brüder- German "brother"


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3 Innocence

Gil unlocked the door and quietly stepped inside. He saw Ludwig sitting at the kitchen table, a cup of coffee sitting next to him. Gilbird slept on the table next to the cup of coffee. When he turned his head and saw Gilbert, he immediately jumped up, ran over, and hugged him.

"Gilbert!" Gil stumbled back a bit, shocked from Ludwig's sudden hug. Gilbird woke up and peeped. He fluttered over to his owner and nestled himself in Gilbo's messy silver hair.

"Hey Luddy. Didn't think you would miss me that much," Gil smirked hugging his little brother back.

"Do you have any idea what time it is?" Luddy asked sternly, releasing Gil.

"Uhh..."

"It is one-fucking-thirty in the morning!"

"Don't you dare use those words in front of me, Ludwig!" Gil said angrily.

"Where the hell have you been! You've been gone for 8 and 1/2 hours!"

"Work," Gil muttered.

"Work! WORK!" Ludwig sputtered. "HOW COULD YOU BE AT WORK!"

Gilbert slammed his keys on the kitchen table.

"DON'T YOU DARE RAISE YOUR VOICE AT ME!" Gilbert couldn't believe Ludwig right now. Ludwig took a deep breath and then froze. He stared at Gil with disbelief.

"Gilbert," he eyed the albino suspiciously "Why do you smell like vodka?"

'Shit,' Gil thought 'Luddy doesn't know I work in Feliks's bar.'

"Uhh..."

"Were you out drinking?" Ludwig asked in horror.

"Nein nein! I wasn't!" Gil held up his hands in denial.

"Then why do you smell like vodka?" Ludwig folded his arms and stared at Gil coldly.

"Because... Because... I work with Ivan. He always smells like vodka," Gil lied.

"Gil you don't have to lie to me. I hate it when you lie to me. Please tell me what's wrong," the blonde pleaded.

"Nothing's wrong," Gil turned his head away from his brother.

"Something is wrong Gilbert. You weren't at the social service building the whole time."

"How do you know?" Gil raised an eyebrow.

"I called Toris and asked him where you were around midnight and he said you weren't there."

"Shit."

"What's going on, Gilbert? You say everything's alright but it's not! Please! Tell me!"

"Fine! You wanna know everything that's been going on! Well sit down! I'll tell you why I've been coming home late and why I smell like vodka!" Ludwig quickly sat down in a chair and Gilbert did the same. Gilbert sighed and rubbed his temples.

"Alright. First off, don't interrupt me. Second, don't do anything stupid to help." Ludwig nodded obediently an Gilbert continued.

"Right now, bills are really high and hard to pay. So I work three jobs to pay for everything. I work at the social service building for Ivan, I work at a weapons shop for Vash, and I work at the bar for Feliks. I smell like vodka because I was working at the bar until midnight tonight. Then I went to the post office to finish paying bills so I could mail them out. I didn't get done with that until 1:20 and it took me ten minutes to drive home.

"I'm always acting like there's nothing wrong because I don't want you to worry about me or any of this shit. I haven't slept for two days straight. The last time I slept, I slept for three hours. That's why my eyes are bloodshot. Now you know," Gilbert finished.

"How do you do all that yet still have enough time for college classes and taking care of me?" Ludwig asked in shock.

"Because your my little brüder, and there's always time for you. Und about college..."

"You didn't drop out, did you?"

"...ja," Gil whispered bowing his head in shame.

"Gilbert. You're taking on too much. You can't do everything." Ludwig hugged his older brother.

"But I have to," Gil hugged his brother back and sobbed into his shoulder.

"It'll be okay, Gil," Luddy calmed "You really wanted to graduate, didn't you?"

"Ja! I wanted to be a doctor so bad!" Gil cried.

"I know. You will be because you're going back to college."

"B-but I can't! I can't pay for it!" Gilbert wailed.

"We'll figure something out," the blonde assured.

"We'll?"

"Ja, Gilbo. We're going to figure something out. Things can only get better, right?" Ludwig held his crying brother to his chest.

'I've never seen Gil this upset before,' he thought 'He's way to stressed out from this whole situation.'

"I'm sorry, Luddy," Gil said finally.

"It's okay, Gil. I understand. How about we get some sleep. You could use it."

"Ja. Okay. And we can throw a party or something on the weekend! It will be awesome!" Gil said regaining his playful personality.

"Ja okay. We'll see if we can throw a party," Ludwig agreed.

"Yay! It's gonna be awesome." Gilbert seemed excited, but his voice was so tired, it seemed like he didn't want a party.

"Ja. So guten Nacht, Brüder[1]," Ludwig said as he headed off towards his room. Gil just slammed his head on the table.

"Gilbert!" Ludwig saw the albino's head drop like a brick to the table and instantly worried. But there was no need for worry because Gilbo was snoring away. Ludwig carefully scooped up his sleeping brother and carried him off to his own room. He didn't want to walk down the stairs with an unconscious Gilbert in his arms. So Ludwig laid Gilbert down in the younger German's bed. Ludwig quickly changed into comfortable pajama pants and a black tank top, and laid down next to Gil. Ludwig saw the iron cross around the albino's neck. Ludwig touched his own neck, feeling the cool metal chain of his own iron cross. He remembered when Gilbo got the necklaces for them. Gil's had the name "Gilbo" engraved on the back, while Ludwig's had "Luddy". He touched the silver and black cross and closed his eyes.

' "Hey Luddy! Guess what I got?" A sixteen year old Gil asked holding his arms behind his back.

"What? What is it?" A nine year old Ludwig asked curiously.

"Look!" Gil took his hands out from behind his back. In each hand was a silver and black cross on a silver chain.

"Wow!" Ludwig said in awe. It wasn't often he got presents, especially not one as nice as this.

"These are iron cross necklaces," Gilbo explained "There's one for me and one for you." Gil handed Ludwig the necklace in his right hand. Ludwig took the necklace from his older brother and slid it over his head. Gilbert giggled and ruffled the blonde's hair, effectively messing it up.

"Now we'll be matching! We both got the iron crosses and messy hair," Gil smirked.

"Thanks, Gilbo!" Ludwig said examining his cross.

"I was going to get them for Christmas but they weren't ready," Gil confessed sheepishly. Ludwig hugged his brother.

"It's okay. They're really awesome," Ludwig said purposely using Gil's favourite word.

"Kesesese~ of course they are!" After that, Gil kept getting more and more wrapped up in other things. He hasn't been Gil since then. '

Ludwig was awoken by a sharp loud knocking on the door. He slowly got out of bed, so as not to wake Gilbert, who still slept soundly. Ludwig walked groggily to the door, rubbing his eyes. He opened the door and saw a three men and two women standing there. They were dressed very professionally, with business suits and dresses. The men all wore matching black suits. The tallest man was also the thinnest and had black hair and dark aviator sunglasses on. The next man also wore sunglasses and had curly light brown hair. The shortest man was slightly chubby and had fair blonde hair and cold blue eyes. The first woman had heavy eye makeup and dark red lipstick. She wore a gray business dress and had tall black stiletto heels. She had tightly curled dark brown hair and sparkling hazel eyes. The other lady had straightened red hair and dull green eyes. She wore a gray suit and had gray flats on. She was shorter than the other woman, but Luddy wasn't sure if it was because she was wearing flats or not.

"Can I help you?" Ludwig asked politely. Well as polite as possible. It's hard to be polite when you were just woken up at 8 in the morning on a Saturday.

"Ludwig Beilschmidt?" the short man asked sternly.

"Ja," Ludwig answered nervously.

"Come with us, son," the curly haired man said grabbing Luddy's wrist. Ludwig quickly broke the hold with a technique Gilbert had taught him when he was little.

'Gilbert.'

"Hey! I think that brat broke my wrist!" the man yelled in pain.

"Please," the taller woman said "You need to come with us. Your brother, Gilbert, knows why."

"GILBERT! HOLEN SICH SIE HIER![1]" Ludwig yelled in German to avoid the business people from knowing Gil was going to come. Sure enough, Gilbert came running in the room with a worried expression on his face.

"Luddy! Are you alright? What's going on? And who the hell are you people?" Gil asked.

"We work for a program called the FSFHSS," the man with the hurt wrist said.

"What is that? A government thing? We don't want to buy anything so get out!" Gil said angrily.

"FSFHSS stands for Financial Support For High School Students," woman with the flats elaborated.

"And what do you want?" Gil asked narrowing his red eyes.

"Well you see, Mr. Beilschmidt, currently you have a poor financial situation your in, correct?" the tall man with black hair said.

"Ja," Gil said clenching his teeth.

"Well we are here to put your brother, Ludwig, in a new family with a better financial situation so he can finish high school and go to college without you worrying about his tuition or the food he eats or where he sleeps," the man continued.

"WHAT THE FUCK!" Gilbert screamed.

"Gilbert!" Ludwig screamed as well at his brother's sudden shrieks.

"NO FUCKING WAY YOU'RE TAKING LUDWIG AWAY!"

"Please calm down. It's for the best," the lady in the dress said.

"IT'S NOT FOR THE BEST!"

"Please! I don't want to leave! I'd rather stay here with Gilbert!" Ludwig told the people of the FSFHSS.

"We know you don't want to leave your brother, but you have more of a future with a different family." Gilbert couldn't believe what he was hearing.

"No," Gil hissed dangerously.

"No?"

"No Luddy's not going with you."

"Look, it's not open for discussion. The government says Ludwig Beilschmidt is to be relocated A.S.A.P." Then the men grabbed both of Ludwig's wrists and started to pull him.

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING!" Ludwig struggled and kicked, trying desperately to break free.

"LUDDY! PLEASE DON'T TAKE HIM FROM ME!" Gilbert cried latching onto his brother.

"GILBERT HELP!" Ludwig tried to hang onto the albino but a few others separated the two.

"WAIT!" Gil ran towards Ludwig but the door was slammed in his face. Gilbert tried to turn the knob, but someone was holding it from the other side.

"PLEASE! LUDWIG! LUDWIG!" Gil pounded on the door, screaming at the top of his lungs. Gil heard the doorknob click, indicating the person had let go. Gil flung the door open and looked down the empty street. Gil walked back inside and closed the door. He leaned against the door and slid to the floor. Sobs racked his body. Gil's thin frame shook with fear. He whipped out his cell phone and looked through his contacts. He had to talk to someone.

'Mattie!' Gil was about to dial the Canadian's number, when he remembered he was in Canada with his girlfriend, Anica[2]. So Gil decided to call Amelia. One ring.

'Pick up.' Two rings.

'Please.' Three rings.

'Amelia.'

"Hero speaking," Amelia's voice sounded from the phone.

"Amelia?"

"Gil Gil! What's up?" From the sound of it, she was eating a burger.

"Can you come over, please?"

"Uhh why?"

"Amelia please," Gil's voice was beginning to sound shaky and hoarse.

"Gil, are you crying?"

"Ja. They took Luddy," Gil whispered.

"I'll be over in five minutes," Amelia said and the line went dead. Gil put his phone down and tried to calm himself down. Gil started coughing violently. He jumped up and ran to the bathroom. He threw open the toilet seat and leaned over, throwing up his empty stomach into it. Stomach acids burned Gilbert's throat as he threw up even more. Then Gil heard the doorbell. Then some knocking.

"Gilbert? GILBERT! IT'S AMELIA!" Gil really couldn't leave the bathroom to open the door. He hoped Amelia would just let herself in. Gilbert heard the door slam open and then shut.

"Gil? Where are you?" Gilbert tried to call out for the American but he felt more bile rise up in his throat. He began throwing up even more in the toilet. Amelia burst into the bathroom and saw her boyfriend leaned over the toilet, puking his stomach up.

"GILBERT!" Amelia cried as she ran over and sat down next to Gil, who was still sick. Amelia rubbed gentle circles on Gil's back, trying to calm him down.

"Sh, Gilbo. It's alright," she calmed. After a few minutes, Gilbert finally stopped throwing up. He leaned back from the toilet and wiped his mouth with his sleeve. Amelia leaned over and flushed the vomit down the toilet for Gil.

"Better now?" she asked.

"Sort of," Gilbert answered.

"What happened, Gil?"

"Business people. They took. They took Luddy away. Financial issues." Gil couldn't seem to finish sentences. He started hyperventilating and fresh tears spilt from his eyes.

"Gilbert, love, you need to calm down. Your making yourself sick," Amelia hugged the German. Then, she kissed Gil's forehead.

"You're burning up, Gil Gil," she observed. "I'm going to go find a thermometer. Be right back!" Amelia went off to find a thermometer to take Gilbo's temperature. She returned a minute later with the thermometer Gil kept on top of the fridge. Amelia shoved it in Gil's mouth, causing Gil to sputter a bit.

"Wait a minute," she ordered. After half a minute, the thermometer beeped and

Amelia took the device from the German's mouth.

"Dear God!" she yelled reading it. "Gil! Your temperature is 112 degrees!"

"112?" Gil choked.

"Put your shoes on," Amelia said running out of the room.

"Why?" Gilbert stood up and wobbled a bit.

"I'm taking you to the hospital," Amelia said putting her coat on.

"Why?" Gilbert tried to follow her but she was rushing around so fast, it was hard to keep up.

"WHY! BECAUSE YOU'RE TOTALLY SICK!" She yelled throwing his shoes at him. Gilbert caught both his converse his girlfriend threw at him and put them on. They were just about to leave when Amelia ran back into the house.

'Need something incase Gilbo has to puke his guts up,' she thought. She walked back out with a round plastic container. She handed it to Gil, who was in the passenger seat of Amelia's bright red Ford F150. Then she got in and put the keys in the ignition.

"What's this for?" Gil asked with a confused look.

"You're not about to puke all over my pickup truck!" Amelia said as if it was totally obvious. The two sped off towards the hospital to have the sick Gil taken care of. The entire ride Amelia blabbed away about Kiku's new game or Alfred's scary movies but Gilbert wasn't really listening. When they finally arrived at the hospital, Amelia got out of the car and walked around to help Gilbert.

'Verdammt[3] I can barely walk,' Gil thought as Amelia held onto his arm. Gil walked slowly towards the building with Amelia for support. When they finally reached the building, Amelia made Gil sit down in a chair and she ran off to check him in or something.

"Something wrong, Gil Gil?" a Spanish voice said from behind the albino. Gil spun around to see Antonio, one of his closest friends.

"Antonio! What are you doing here?" Gil asked with surprise. He certainly did not expect the cheery Spaniard to be at the hospital waiting room.

"Oh Lovina had to come here," Antonio said shoving his hands in his pockets. "She got food poisoning from a bad tomato. Poor Lovi~"

"Oh that sucks," Gil said. Antonio nodded and then stared at Gilbert with his eyebrows furrowed in confusion.

"What? Why are you looking at me like that?" Gil asked.

"You look horrific. Like you got hit by a bus or something," Antonio observed.

"Do I seriously look that bad?" Gilbert panicked. If he looked sick, he wouldn't be able to work. He has never taken more than two days off at a time. Ever. Only once because Luddy was sick with the flu.

"Sí. But you'll get better. So you still working five jobs?" Antonio was always able to change the subject so smoothly.

"Nein, I work three," Gil answered.

"Three! I work one and that's still not enough for Lovi. But whatever. As long as she's happy I'm happy," the green-eyed man smiled, thinking of his girlfriend.

"Antonio, you're always happy," Gilbo pointed out.

"True true but Lovi makes me even more happy!"

"If that's possible."

"So how's Ludwig?" Gilbert felt his heart drop. He felt terribly depressed about Ludwig being taken away and extremely angry at the bastards who took him.

"Hey bastard!" Lovina called from behind. Both man spun around to see a short thin Italian girl standing by the door with her arms folded.

"Take me home, dammit!" she demanded.

"Coming Lovi~" Antonio called to her. Then he turned back to his friend.

"I'll see ya later Gilbo. Hopefully we can go out for a drink again with Francis, sí?"

"ANTONIO!" Lovi was getting irritated at the Spaniard's need to talk.

"Ja. You better go take Lovi home before she explodes," Gil joked.

"Sí, I best do that. I wouldn't want my Lovi to explode," Antonio turned to walk over to his girlfriend, but almost walked into her when he realized she was suddenly behind him.

"Dammit you think you can keep me waiting, tomato bastard!" the curl that sort of floated on the side of her head quivered with anger.

"Aw Lovi, I'm sorry," Antonio grabbed the Italian around her waist and pulled her closer to him. Lovina's face instantly turned bright red with embarrassment.

"H-hey! Let, let go of me, dammit!" she struggled a bit to free herself from Antonio.

"Let's go home, okay?" Antonio said, nuzzling his face in Lovi's hair.

"Sí," Lovi answered, and the two of them walked out.

"Hey Gil Gil," Amelia walked up and put her arm around the German. "Feeling better?"

"A little," Gil said. That wasn't exactly true though. He still felt like shit, but he really didn't want to tell Amelia that.

"You sure?" her bright blue eyes shone with concern.

"Not really. But I'll be okay," Gilbo assured.

"Well I, like, signed you up or checked you in or whatever."

"Thanks, 'Melia," Gil said. Then he turned his head and started to cough again into his sleeve. Amelia patted his back and Gil coughed more violently. When Gil pulled his head away from his elbow, there was a dark red stain of blood in his shirt.

"I could take that out," Amelia pointed to the stain that Gil was staring at.

"Toris..."

_Gil shuffled through random papers on his desk at the social service building. He had only started working there a few weeks ago. It wasn't a great job, but it was the best he could get at 19. He just met a few guys who worked there as well. The youngest was Ravis, a shaky Latvian boy. He had messy dirty-blonde hair and wide nervous blue eyes. He looked really really young. Younger than Ludwig. But Gil didn't ask questions. The tallest one was Eduard, who was originally from Estonia. He had neat blonde hair that had been combed nicely. He had dull blue eyes behind his square framed glasses. The last one, who also worked there the longest, was Toris. He was a simply Lithuanian man, with shoulder length brown hair and deep blue eyes. His eyes were always full of pain and sorrow. Even when he seemed happy. Gil shoved some papers messily in a file cabinet. _

_"Morning Gilbert!" a cheery Russian voice said from behind. Ivan was Gilbert's silver haired, violet eyed, creepy-as-hell boss. Gil turned around and saw Ivan standing there with a shiny silver water pipe. He was wiping it with a damp crimson cloth. _

_"You will work hard today, да?" Ivan smiled as creepily as possible._

_"Ja sure," Gil answered, eyeing the pipe suspiciously. _

_"Good," Ivan spun around and walked out, his snow white scarf flowing behind him. Gil turned back to his work when he heard footsteps stumbling down the hall. There was Toris. The backs of his knees and the crook of both his elbows were bloodied with dark crimson blood. The same shade of the cloth Ivan was wiping his pipe with. _

_"TORIS!" Gil ran over to the weakened man. The sticky warm liquid spurted from the Lithuanian's veins, spattering Gil's face. Gilbert ripped scraps from his shirt and tried to stop the bleeding._

_"Th-thank you," Toris breathed heavily. _

_"Don't worry about it," Gil replied._

_"Get Eduard... or Ravis. They know... where the first aid kit is," Toris stuttered. Gil nodded and ran off to find one of them. He ran blindly down the empty halls. He turned a corner and ran into someone hard. Both bodies fell down at the impacts. A few papers were scattered around. Gil looked over and Eduard sat on the ground. _

_"Gil, you should be more careful," Eduard said calmly._

_"Eduard! Toris told me to find you! He's hurt bad and I don't know where the med kit is!" Gil was shaking slightly. He really hoped the brunette would be okay. _

_"Ivan. I saw him with the pipe earlier!" Eduard jumped up, ignoring his papers, and ran past Gilbert down the hall. Gil turned and followed him down the hall. They stopped in an unused office and Eduard pulled out a key. He opened a desk drawer with it and took out a first aid kit. He didn't bother locking it again, and ran for the doors. _

_"Where did you leave him?" Eduard panted as they ran._

_"By my office," Gil answered as they burst through a set of doors. In half a minute, they reached Toris. He was sprawled out on the ground, dark red blood leaking out of his arms and legs._

_"Ivan sure knows the weakest parts of the body," the Estonian observed as he opened the med kit. He took out a few butterfly bandages and regular thread and a sewing needle._

_"You're going to... stitch him up?" Gil asked in horror._

_"Yes. It's the only option," Eduard said measuring out a piece of black thread._

_"Do you want me to do anything?" Gil asked watching scarlet red blood stain the Lithuanian's pale skin. _

_"Yes, go get some water from the water fountain. Just fill up a bottle so it doesn't look suspicious," Eduard ordered, poking the needle through Toris's left arm. _

_'He's not going to be able to bend his arms or legs for a while,' Gil thought as he grabbed a bottle from his desk. He half walked half ran to a water fountain and filled up the bottle. Then he ran back to his two co-workers. When Gilbert got back, he could have thrown up. Toris's inner left elbow was stitched up with the homemade stitches, though blood still seeped through the holes in the stitching. His right arm was halfway stitched up when Gil arrived. _

_"I-I got the water," Gil announced, holding up the water bottle. _

_"Alright, pour it over Toris's stitches in his left arm," Eduard commanded, continuing his work. This continued for another half hour. Eduard would stitch and Gilbo would pour water. When the work was finished, Toris reminded Gil of a corpse that had been thrown messily together. When Eduard had flipped Toris over to sew up the back of his knees, he noticed that Toris's stomach had bruises and bumps all over it from being beaten with the pipe. Luckily, Toris recovered in about a week, but Gilbert never forgot what he saw._

"Gilbert!" Gilbert snapped out of the memory and realized he was sitting in the emergency room waiting area with Amelia Jones.

"Huh?"

"I asked if you were alright. You coughed a bit of blood into your elbow and you looked really freaked out at it," Amelia explained.

"Oh. Ja I'm fine now," Gil lied. Amelia was about to say something, but a short lady with shoulder length black hair and pale green eyes called Gilbert into the actual emergency room.

"Please follow me to the x-ray room," the lady said monotonously. Gil and Amelia followed, Amelia squeezing Gilbert's hand the entire time.

"Alright. So we're just going to take some x-rays and run some tests with your lungs."

"Okay," Gil agreed. His stomach was all squirmy. He just wanted to know what was wrong with himself.

The lady took out a clipboard and started writing things down.

"Do you smoke?"

"Nein."

"Did you ever smoke?"

"Nein."

"Have you been losing sleep?"

"Ja."

"Have you been stressed out?"

"Ja."

"Alright. Please lay down on that table there for some x-rays," the doctor said.

"Oh and put on that vest over there," she added pointing to the heavy vest on a hook. Gilbert took it to the table and laid it over himself, as if it was a short blanket. Amelia kissed Gil on the cheek and left the room. After a few seconds, two flashes occurred, indicating two x-rays have been taken.

"We're going to look at these and see what's going on, so we'll call you back in when we have what we need," the dark haired woman told the couple as Gil hung the vest back on the hook.

"Okay, thanks," Amelia said as she led Gil back to the waiting room. When they got there, Gil dropped into one of the seats.

"Tired?" Amelia asked. Gilbo nodded and Amelia leaned her head into his chest.

"Mmm I hope everything goes okay," she wished.

"Ja me too," Gil agreed, running his fingers through Amelia's blonde hair. After a few minutes Gilbert fell asleep with Amelia practically sitting on top of him. Amelia just laid there. She couldn't sleep though. She was too stressed out about her boyfriend's test results. After a few hours another doctor arrived.

"Gilbert Beilschmidt? We have your results."

[1] guten Nacht Brüder - German "Good night, brother"

[2] Anica - This is Romania's name. It's actually a long story of how Mattie's girlfriend is Romania

[3] Verdammt - German "Damn"


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4 Innocence

Ludwig's POV

Ludwig was dragged out the door of the home he and Gilbert shared.

"GILBERT!" he screamed and kicked, trying to rejoin his brother. But a sixteen year old can only do so much damage to a few government agents. Ludwig was pushed into a large black van.

'How stereotypical,' he thought. Then, the women got into the van. Then the man with the injured wrist. Then the last two men. The curly haired man complained about his wrist almost the entire time.

"But it hurts!"

"Shut UP already!" the tallest man ordered, keeping his eyes on the road as he drove.

"Why don't we just stop at the emergency room? It will keep him quiet," the woman in the dress suggested.

"Fine. We'll all waste time at the hospital with this little pain in the ass," he said nodding towards the injured man. The van made a sharp turn, causing Ludwig to grab onto the sides of the seat.

'I want Gilbert,' Ludwig despaired. It wasn't Gil's fault he couldn't pay everything himself. Ludwig could have been able to help if Gil told him sooner.

"Don't be upset," the woman with the red hair said. "Soon, you'll have a new family. It'll be wonderful, you'll see." But Ludwig didn't want a new family. He wanted Gilbert. Gil was his family. And he couldn't have a better brother. Gilbert cared so much for him. It was unbelievable what Gilbert would do for him. And Ludwig would do anything to get the smiling albino back. The van suddenly stopped and Ludwig looked out the window. He saw the dull hospital building. But what struck him first was the bright red Ford F150 parked outside. That was Amelia's truck. It was exactly the same as Alfred's except bright red instead of blue.

'What was Amelia doing at the hospital?' Ludwig wondered with concern. The injured agent stepped out of the van with the dark haired man.

"We'll be right back," the dark haired one said as they walked off. Once they went inside, Ludwig turned to the red haired woman.

"May I go outside for some fresh air? I don't feel well," he lied. Hopefully he'll be able to sneak in the hospital.

"Sure Ludwig. Just don't take long. And don't walk farther than around the block," she agreed. Ludwig nodded and left the van.

'Perfect!' he thought 'I can walk around the other side of the hospital and look for Amelia! She'll help me!' Ludwig walked around the other side of the hospital. He walked through a pair of side doors into hallway. He silently thanked Gilbert for teaching him military sneak tactics at a young age. He stopped a blonde nurse to ask for directions.

"Excuse me?" he tapped her shoulder. She turned around and looked at him with deep blue eyes, her blonde hair swaying in a ponytail.

"Can I help you?" she asked warmly.

"Can you tell me where I can find the emergency room?" he asked.

"May I ask why?"

"My friend's there," he answered.

"Oh down this hall, go to the right, and then go straight until you see a set of doors. It's right through there," she said showing him where to go with her pen.

"Danke schön[1]," Ludwig thanked and he walked down the hall in search of Gilbert's girlfriend. When he got to the emergency room, he looked around and did not see Amelia anywhere. He ran up to the lady behind the desk.

"Excuse me," he said "But did a girl come here? Blonde hair, blue eyes, name is Amelia Jones?" he asked rapidly.

"Yes yes. She was here with her boyfriend. They just went through those doors not a few moments ago," she said.

"Dank[2]," Ludwig said and he ran through the doors.

[1] Danke schön - German "thank you very much"

[2] Dank - German "thanks"

_AN: Look I know this is really short. I'm sorry about that. But I promise I have longer chapters up next :)_


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5 Innocence

Gilbert and Amelia followed the man through the doors. They walked down the hallway, nervously awaiting Gilbert's test results. Then Gilbert heard his name.

"Gilbert?" Gil turned and saw Ludwig walking towards them.

"LUDDY!" Gil ran to his brother and hugged him.

"Oh Luddy! I thought you were gone!" Gilbert cried.

"I thought so too," Ludwig hugged his brother back.

"How are you here?" Amelia asked smiling.

"Well I think I broke one of the guy's wrists so they took him here and I saw your truck so I went outside for fresh air and snuck in here," Ludwig explained, releasing Gilbert. "Why are you here?"

"Well Gilbert was sick, so I took him here. He had a 112 fever and he was throwing up and coughing a lot and stuff," Amelia said. Gilbert turned away for a moment.

"Gilbert? Are you going to be okay?" Ludwig asked his brother.

"I don't know. We were going to see the results of my x-rays now," Gil said.

"X-rays?" Luddy looked at Gil puzzled.

"Ja. X-rays of my lungs."

"Which are right down the hall, if you would come with me," the doctor reminded.

"Oh yeah! We're coming!" Amelia said dragging the two brothers behind her. The four of them walked into a clean room. The doctor took Gil's x-rays out of a brown envelope. He put them up on the light to view them.

"Gilbert, we tested your lungs for chronic obstructive pulmonary disease, or COPD," the doctor said.

"And?" Gilbert really couldn't take the stress right now.

"It was positive."

"Oh Gil Gil!" Amelia hugged Gilbert and cried.

"Is is there anything you can do?" Ludwig asked wiping his own eyes.

"No, I'm afraid that there is no cure for COPD." Ludwig looked at Gilbert, but instead of crying or looking shocked, Gilbert had a blank expression, as if he was deaf to the world.

"Gilbert?" Luddy said.

"So I have COPD?" Gil asked.

"Yes. I'm sorry," the doctor said.

"Is it bad?" Amelia said wiping her eyes, effectively smearing her eyeliner and mascara.

"Actually, it is pretty bad," the doctor admitted.

"How bad?" Gilbert looked as if he wasn't understanding what was happening.

"If you don't get a transplant, you will probably die."

"NO GILBO! YOU CAN'T DIE! YOU CAN'T!" Amelia screamed and cried even harder. The American buried her face in Gilbert's chest and sobbed. She was holding her boyfriend as if he would disappear any minute.

"I won't go, Amelia," Gilbert promised petting Amelia's hair.

"Gilbert, you have to get the surgery," Ludwig ordered. He was NOT going to lose Gil to something stupid like this.

"I-" Gil stopped. Was he going to get surgery?

"Gil, you can't pass it off," Ludwig said. "None of us could live if- if you..." Gilbert pulled his brother into a hug and Ludwig broke down crying in his brother's arms.

"If I get surgery, how am I supposed to pay for it?" Gil said.

"I'll work! I'll help pay for it! I'll quit school or something! I'll do anything!" Luddy hiccupped.

"Hey when does this surgery have to take place?" Gil asked the doctor.

"Probably within the next two weeks," the doctor guessed.

"Alright. Let's go home and sleep on it, okay?" Gil suggested. Both Amelia and Luddy nodded and they walked out of the room. Amelia walked around to get her truck, to avoid the people of the FSFHSS. She drove it around the other side of the hospital to pick up the German brothers. The ride home was in total silence. When they got home, they noticed the front door was open.

"I thought I closed it," Amelia said as they walked in. Nothing seemed out of order. But when they walked in the living room they saw why the door was wide open. A sleeping Feliciana was sprawled across the couch, snoring softly.

"Found your girlfriend, Luddy," Gilbert smirked. Luddy rolled his eyes and walked over to the snoozing Italian.

"Feli," he shook her slightly. She just mumbled a bunch of Italian and rolled over.

"Feli, wake up," Ludwig shook his girlfriend a bit more. Again, Feli just shifted.

"You're doing it wrong," Gil said. The albino walked over and wrapped his finger around the gravity-defying curl on the girl's head. Instantly, Feli's honey brown eyes snapped open and she jerked up. Gilbert released his hand from her hair.

"Oh, hi Ludwig!" Feli wrapped her arms around the German, who blushed slightly. "Hi Gilbo, Hi Amelia!"

"Hi Feli," Gil and Amelia said.

"JINX!" they both screamed at each other. And then they started laughing as they left the room.

"What are you doing here, Feli?" Ludwig asked.

"Ve~ I wanted to see you so I came here but you wouldn't answer the door and it was open a bit so I came in and decided to wait for you," Feli said running her delicate fingers through her ginger hair.

"Oh okay," Ludwig sighed.

"Ve~ is there something wrong?" Feli cocked her head innocently.

"Nein. Nothing you have to worry about," Ludwig said, not wanting to worry Feliciana.

"You can tell me, Luddy," Feli leaned closer to the blonde.

"I don't want you to worry," Ludwig turned his head. Feli turned Ludwig's head back towards her with her tanned hand.

"You're making me worry by not telling me," she said. Feli may seem clueless but she is pretty damn smart.

"Gilbert needs surgery," Ludwig sighed.

"Oh. Is Gilbo gonna be okay?" Feli asked.

"I don't know. He kept all this shit from me! I could have helped!" Ludwig's depression turned to anger. Why did Gilbert keep everything from him?

"Ve~ everything either happens or doesn't happen for a reason, Luddy. You just have to take what you have and go with it," Feli said brushing her bangs out of her eyes. Ludwig was shocked. He fully expected Feliciana to break down crying like she usually does.

"You're really calm about this," Ludwig pointed out to his girlfriend.

"I can be calm and hysteric when I want to be, ve~" Feli got up from the couch. Ludwig got up as well, taking Feli's hands in his own.

"Everything will be okay. Gil knows what he's doing. If he didn't, you both would have been gone a long time ago, ve~" Feli gazed at the German with loving eyes.

"I know. I just hope he doesn't try to do something stupid and decide against surgery," Ludwig sighed.

"Gil's gonna do what he thinks is best. Ve~ he always does," Feliciana stepped up on her tip toes and kissed the blonde softly on the lips.

"I better go home before Lovi gets mad. Arrivederci[1]," Feli walked past Luddy and out the door. Luddy fell back on the couch and closed his eyes.

'I hate this kind of stress,' he thought. He tried to push everything from his mind for a bit, but ultimately failed. Then he heard a door close. He turned around and saw Amelia walking out from the basement.

"Shh," she put a finger to her lips "Gil Gil fell asleep."

"He's been up a lot lately," Ludwig turned back to his original position.

"Yeah," Amelia walked over and sat next to Ludwig.

"Gilbert said he doesn't want the surgery!" she blurted out.

"What?" Ludwig wasn't sure he heard the American correctly.

"H-he said it w-would be better if-if he wasn't th-there!" Amelia stuttered.

"What does that mean?" Ludwig stared at his brother's girlfriend.

"He d-doesn't want the surgery b-because-because he doesn't w-want to spiral you g-guys into more debt," the girl wiped her eyes, rubbing away the little smeared makeup she had left.

"I honestly don't give a fuck if we get in debt. Gilbert's getting surgery whether he likes it or not," Luddy said calmly. They were not about to lose that sweet, loved, funny, playful silver haired, scarlet eyed German everyone loved.

[1] Arrivederci - Italian; it's kind of like "Goodbye, I hope we meet again"


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6 Innocence

Gilbert opened his eyes slowly. He rolled over lazily and stared at his clock. He jerked up.

'That can't be right!' he thought picking up the clock. It read 3:27pm Monday.

'Monday?' Last Gil checked, it had been Saturday. He jumped out of bed to check his phone. It blared 3:28pm Monday at him.

"Shit! I slept for two days! I missed two days of work! DAMN!" Gilbert yelled aloud. He ran upstairs and burst through the basement door. Ludwig sat on the couch and was reading a book. He looked up at his brother, who was standing in the doorway, breathing rather heavily.

"You shouldn't run around much, Gil," Ludwig reminded going back to his book. Gilbert walked over and snatched the book from Ludwig's hands.

"WHAT DAY IS IT!" he screamed.

"Monday. Why?" Ludwig informed tugging his book back.

"YOU LET ME SLEEP FOR TWO DAYS!"

"Ja. Why?" Ludwig knew Gilbert was going to flip out, but he wasn't sure if it was for the better or for the worse.

"I missed two days of work!" Gil flopped down on the couch next to the blonde.

"Nein. I talked to Toris and he got you out of two days with Ivan. I told Feliks you weren't feeling well and he was, quote 'totally cool' with you missing a few days and Vash didn't care much either. He said just to get better," Ludwig explained.

"Oh," Gil said.

"Ja. So, I assume you've given more thought to surgery?" Ludwig asked offhandedly.

"Sort of," Gilbert answered, turning on the coffee maker.

"And? What have you decided?" Ludwig really hoped Gil had changed his mind about things.

"I checked how much the surgery would cost," Gilbert dodged the question.

"Are you going to have it or not, Gilbert?" Ludwig just wanted a straight 'yes' or 'no'. Scratch that. He wanted a straight 'yes'.

"Then I checked how much money we have in my account," Gil continued to avoid the matter while grabbing a mug and setting it beside the coffee maker.

"Gilbert..."

"We can't afford it," Gil finally admitted.

"We can't afford it?" Ludwig repeated.

'We can afford it,' Ludwig told himself 'We can have Gilbert go into surgery and then everything will be fine.'

"No. It's too much," Gil said before going into a fit of coughing.

"Gilbert!" Ludwig cried as he ran over and patted his brother's back. Gil coughed violently into the hem of his shirt which he held in his hands. The coughs racked his thinned frame. When they ceased, Gil pulled his shirt from his mouth and saw the damp scarlet stains spattered against the white. The albino touched his lips with his fingertips and brushed away the rest of the blood trickling from his throat.

"Gil, you're dying. You have to get this surgery!" Ludwig told Gil while examining the blood Gilbert coughed into the shirt.

"Then tell me how I'm supposed to pay for it? Answer me that, Ludwig," Gil said sternly. Ludwig stood there and stared at Gil.

"I thought so," Gil responded and he turned and walked down the stairs to his basement bedroom. Ludwig flopped down on the couch. What could he possibly do to raise money without getting Gilbert upset?

'I guess I could call Antonio and Francis. They're Gil's best friends. And Amelia. She's Gil's girlfriend.' So Ludwig picked up his phone and sent out a text to the three people.

'Gil needs our help. Come over here A.S.A.P.' Now all he could do was wait for the Spaniard, the Frenchman, and the American to show up.

Ten minutes later, Antonio, Lovina, Feliciana, Francis, Amelia, Alfred, Kiku, and Arthur all showed up to the Gil and Ludwig's house.

"Hola, Ludwig!" Antonio greeted with his dazzling smile.

"What the hell are we doing here now?" Lovi asked crossly.

"Be nice, Lovi," Antonio hugged the Italian.

"What are we doing here, may I ask?" Arthur asked curiously.

"Yeah, are we gonna play some wicked video games or somethin'?" Alfred asked excitedly.

"Alfred, how many times have I told you not to abuse the Queen's English!"

"Oh lighten up, Iggy," Alfred threw his arm around the Englishman and laughed.

"No we're not going to play video games or anything," Ludwig started and was responded to with "Aw man"s from both Alfred and Amelia.

"As you may or may not know, Gilbert is sick," he continued.

"How sick?" Francis asked, quickly withdrawing his hands from sneaking into Arthur's back pockets.

"Very sick," Amelia answered quietly.

"Ve~ he can get better though, right?" Feli looked at Ludwig hopefully with her honey eyes.

"He needs surgery. And we can't afford it," the German informed.

"What kind of surgery?" Kiku asked.

"With his lungs. He has COPD and it's pretty bad."

"Oh. Well, what do you propose we do to save Gilbert?" Kiku questioned.

"I don't know. I was hoping we could think of something. I mean a lot of people in town love Gil. He makes their lives interesting. Antonio and Francis, you know that. Not only are you three the most trouble-some, but you guys are the heartthrob of the place," Ludwig pointed out.

"He's got a point," Francis observed.

"Wait, everyone in town loves Gil, right?" Amelia started.

"Pretty much. Even I can put up with him," Lovi answered.

"So why don't we do a walk?" Amelia suggested.

"A walk?" Antonio repeated.

"Sí, a walk, dumbass," Lovi confirmed.

"Yeah like the walks for cancer, right 'Melia?" Alfred said.

"Yeah! And if we get enough people to walk and sponsor it, we could raise enough money to save Gil Gil!"

"I think it is a good plan," Kiku agreed.

"Me too!" Alfred yelled.

"Sí sí let's have a walk!" Feli jumped up and down.

"Why not?" Lovi smiled at her sister.

"I'm in if it helps our favorite albino," Antonio said.

"Same here, mon ami," Francis said.

"So everyone is in favor of a walk?" Ludwig asked. Everyone answered with either a "sí" a "yes" a "yeah" or a "はい"[1].

"Alright. Let's start by advertising the walk and asking others to join in," Arthur suggested.

"Okay cool," Alfred replied.

"Let's get started. But someone has to stay here with Gilbert and don't tell him about this. He'll object to it," Ludwig said.

"Well," Feli started, "I think you, Amelia, Antonio, and Francis should definitely help first considering you're his brother, Amelia is his girlfriend and Antonio and Francis are in the 'Bad Touch Trio' with Gil, so that leaves Alfred, Arthur, Lovi, Kiku and me."

"Well whoever wants to stay with Gilbert can," Ludwig said.

"How about you and Amelia go try to gain support, Alfred, Kiku, and I will start setting up things like stands and banners and whatnot and Antonio and Francis can talk to businesses to see if they will help. That will leave Lovina and Feliciana to take care of Gilbert," Arthur suggested.

"Ve~ it sounds good to me," Feli said looking at her older sister.

"Fine. We'll look after Gil," Lovi agreed.

"So we're all set?" Amelia asked.

"Yes. Let's go," Arthur said walking out the door with Francis trailing way to close behind. Amelia and Alfred walked out after them talking about how they were both going to be heroes for Gilbert. Kiku silently followed behind. Ludwig and Antonio each thanked and kissed their respected girlfriends and left the two Italians.

"Was it smart to leave the two of them alone? Do you think they'll tell Gil?" Ludwig asked the Spaniard worriedly.

"No, they'll be fine. They know when to say what. They are very smart, it's just not many people see it," Antonio said as the two of them walked into the cool March weather.

"Ve~ where do you think Gilbert is, sorella[2]?" Feli asked.

"How the hell should I know?" Lovi responded.

"Do you think Gil is going to die?" Feli asked the elder Italian. Lovi sighed and sat down on the couch.

"I don't know. All I know is that if Gil dies, it's going to tear us all apart."

"Tear everyone apart?" Feli repeated.

"Sí. Antonio and Francis will become the 'Bad Touch Duo' and they're both going to be depressed. Amelia's going to be on edge all the time. She loves Gil and I wouldn't be surprised if she turns crazy without him. Alfred and Kiku won't have a video game partner. Ludwig is going to lose it. Probably not mentally but he's probably going to think about suicide. Matthew is going to be majorly upset because Gil tells Mattie everything. And as for you and me, we not only lose a friend but our love lives are going to be fucked up and we'll end up being bitchy all the time. We all need Gil in our life. He's like the glue," Lovi explained.

"Lovi~ we have to save Gil!" Feli wiped the corners of her shiny eyes with her slender fingers.

"Sí. Maybe we should check on Gilbert, now that I think about it," Lovi proposed.

"Ve~ alright. He sleeps in the basement so let's go see how he's doing!" The two girls wandered down the stairs of the basement and peered over the railing.

"Sí, he's sleeping," Lovina observed.

"No... something is wrong," Feli said.

"What?"

"Gilbert. Look at his chest. It's still." The two Italians looked at each other and screamed. They bolted down the rest of the stairs and ran to the albino sprawled on his bed.

"GILBERT! WAKE UP!" Lovina shook the German by his shoulders, trying to get him to open his eyes.

"MOVE LOVI!" Feli put her ear up to Gil's chest and heard a faint thumping.

"Call an ambulance! He's still alive!" Feli ordered. Lovi took out her cell phone and dialed 911 as fast as she possibly could. When the person on the other line picked up, Lovi started talking in rapid Italian.

"Per favore! Abbiamo bisogno di aiuto! Abbiamo trovato il nostro amico, Gilbert, e non respira, ma lui è ancora vivo! Abbiamo bisogno di un'ambulanza ora! Per favore aiutateci!"

"LOVI! Speak English!" Feli said.

"Oh uh, please! We need help! We found our friend, Gilbert, and he's not breathing but he's still alive! We need an ambulance now! Please help us!" Lovi translated. After a minute, Lovi had given their location and reassurance that an ambulance was coming. Feli and Lovi sat there by Gilbert's bed and they both held one of his hands in their own. Then, the sisters began to pray.

"Ave Maria piena di grazia il Signore è con Te Tu sei benedetta fra le donne e benedetto è il frutto del tuo seno, Gesù. Santa Maria, madre di Dio prega per noi peccatori adesso e nell'ora della nostra morte[3]." All they could do was hope and pray Gilbert would live.

[1] はい -Japanese "yes"

[2] Sorella -Italian "sister"

[3] This is the Catholic prayer "The Hail Mary" in Italian.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7 Innocence

Antonio was with Francis trying to persuade Feliks to support Gilbert and try to raise money at his bar to help.

"Well, Gil's, like, a totally awesome guy, so, like, I'll totally help him out," Feliks agreed. Francis gave Antonio a small high five when the Pole turned around. Then the Spaniard felt his phone vibrating in his pocket. He checked the caller ID.

"Who is it?" Francis looked over his friend's shoulder, trying to read the caller ID himself.

'Nosey Frenchie,' Antonio thought.

"It's Lovina," Antonio observed. He flipped open the phone and brought it to his ear.

"Hola?" Immediately, Lovina's voice screamed from phone. Antonio quickly withdrew the phone from his ear.

"Lovi? What's wrong?" He asked worriedly.

"GILBERT! HE... HE WASN'T BREATHING... AND FELI AND I... WE COULDN'T... THERE'S AN AMBULANCE!" Lovi screamed.

"Lovi! Calm down!" Antonio said running out motioning for Francis to follow.

"We're on our way," Antonio said.

"Hurry!" Lovi said before hanging up the phone.

"What's happening!" Francis yelled.

"Gilbert! Lovi and Feli found him and he wasn't breathing," Antonio replied quickly.

"Cher Dieu[1]," Francis said.

"We need to get everyone else," Antonio said.

"I'll send out a text," Francis declared pulling out his phone as the duo ran down the street.

"I hope Gil will be okay..." Antonio said.

"Me too."

"Hold on Alfred. Francis texted me," Arthur said checking his phone.

"What does Francis-San need?" Kiku asked putting down a paintbrush.

"Oh God! Gilbert is apparently on his way to the hospital," Arthur said scrolling through the Frenchman's message.

"What happened?"

Alfred asked.

"He wasn't breathing when the girls went to check on him," Arthur read.

"We better go back to the house," Kiku said packing up a few items.

"Let's go!" Alfred yelled as he started grabbing various things and running away, the two others running behind.

"How many more houses should we go to?" Amelia asked looking up at the German.

"As many as we can, I guess," Ludwig said. A loud song started playing in German and Luddy took out his phone.

"Oh it's Francis," he told Amelia.

"What does he want?" Amelia asked.

"Oh mein Gott[2]," Ludwig said stopping.

"What!"

"Gilbert's stopped breathing!" Ludwig turned and looked at Amelia.

"We need to help him!" The American yelled and she started sprinting in the opposite direction.

"Wait!" Ludwig yelled chasing her.

"GILBERT!" Amelia screamed. By the sound of her voice Ludwig knew she was crying. Amelia came up on the next street, where cars were speeding in all directions.

"Amelia! Watch the cars!" He yelled. But Amelia didn't stop running. Ludwig saw she wasn't about to stop and he sprinted as fast as he could to catch her. He caught up with the girl and grabbed her around the waist.

"Amelia!" he screamed.

"GILBERT! NO!" Amelia struggled against Ludwig but he held onto her strong.

"Amelia!" He yelled sternly. She stopped and turned rigid in his grasp.

"I'm worried to but that is no reason to run blindly into a busy intersection, do you hear me!"

"Sorry," Amelia muttered.

"Now let's get the house in one piece," Ludwig said releasing his brother's girlfriend and crossing the street safely.

"Should we go with Gilbert?" Feli asked Lovina as Gilbert was put into the ambulance.

"Y-You go with Gil. I'll wait for the others," Lovi replied pushing her sister towards the ambulance.

"Ve~ Alright. Quando il resto tornare, venire in ospedale,[3]" Feli said giving Lovi a reassuring hug before hopping in the vehicle and speeding off. Lovi walked back in the house and sat on the couch.

'That was so scary,' she thought. Finding one of her friends half dead in their basement and not breathing. She then heard rapid knocking on the door. She jumped up and opened it for Francis and Antonio.

"ANTONIO!" Lovina jumped on top of the Spaniard with a desperate hug.

"Lovi! What happened? Where's Gilbert?" Antonio asked hugging the now sobbing Italian.

"F-Feli and I were, were sitting around and, and we went t-to check on Gilbert and, and h-he wasn't breathing! W-We were so scared! We didn't know w-what to do!" Lovina cried hugging her boyfriend tighter.

"Shh. It's alright. Calmarse[4]."

"Oui[5] let's wait for everyone to arrive and then we will go to the hospital. Where's notre petit[6] Feli?" Francis asked.

"S-She went with Gil in the ambulance," Lovi sniffed.

"Ah okay," Francis responded as another knock was heard. Francis ran over and yanked the door open, revealing Amelia and Ludwig, both looking highly distressed.

"Gilbert! Where's...Gilbert?" Amelia panted.

"Did you run here?" Antonio asked, petting Lovina's hair.

"Ja," Ludwig answered. "Did anyone go with Gil?"

"Feliciana did," Lovi answered picking her head up off Antonio's shoulder.

"We need to get to the hospital now!" Amelia cried.

"We're waiting for Arthur, Alfred, and Kiku," Francis stated. Another knock was heard at the door and Ludwig spun around to open it.

"Hey guys! Let's go find Gil at the hospital!" Alfred said as the door was opened.

"I'll drive!" Alfred offered grabbing his car keys from his pocket.

"How are we all going to fit in your pickup truck?" Arthur asked.

"The back, duh," Alfred said unlocking the door.

"There is no way in hell I'm sitting back there!" Arthur yelled.

"It is the only way all of us can fit and we don't have much time to argue," Kiku said climbing into the back.

"Fine. Let's go," Arthur said, defeated.

"You can sit in the passenger seat!" Alfred yelled starting the bright blue truck. Arthur grumbled a thanks and hopped into the front seat. Antonio helped Lovi get in after Kiku and then the Spaniard climbed in after. Then Francis stepped in as gracefully as he could, and then offered a hand to Amelia, who took it gratefully and stepped up. Ludwig got in last and closed the back behind him.

"Ready!" He called to Alfred. There was a screech of tires as they sped out of the driveway and swerved into the street.

"HOLY FUCK!" Lovina screamed clutching Antonio.

"ALFRED, DON'T KILL US BACK HERE!" Amelia yelled clutching the closest thing, which happened to be Kiku. Kiku's face turned bright red with embarrassment. Francis smirked noticing the scarlet spreading on the Japanese man's face.

"SORRY!" Alfred yelled back.

"We'd be lucky to get to the hospital in one piece," Ludwig commented. A few sharp turns and another few "HOLY SHIT!"s later, the truck pulled up to the hospital. Lovi was first to jump out and scream.

"THANK YOU GOD! WE'RE ALIVE!"

"I don't drive that bad," Alfred said quietly.

"Yes you do, you git! You almost killed us several times!" Arthur retorted.

"Let's just go find Gilbert!" Ludwig said.

"Sí! Let's go!" Antonio said. And so the eight of them ran toward the door and burst through. They saw Feliciana sitting in one of the chairs alone with a rosary. Lovina walked up slowly to her sister.

"Come sta?" Lovi asked quietly. Feli looked up and shook her head sadly.

"Non lo so," she said.

"What's happening? What did you ask her?" Amelia asked Lovina.

"I asked her 'How is he' and she told me she didn't know."

"Where is he?" Amelia asked Feli.

"I-I..."

"Feliciana, where is Gilbert?" Amelia repeated.

"Amelia..." Ludwig started putting a hand on her shoulder.

"I don't know. They, they took him away and told me to wait h-here. I-I'm sorry," Feli stuttered.

"Goddammit Feli you tell me where he is!"

"Ve~ I-I don't know!"

"Yes you DO! WHERE'S GIL!" Amelia screamed at the Italian.

"Amelia!" Lovi yelled.

"I-I'M SORRY! I D-DON'T KNOW WHERE GILBERT IS! P-PLEASE D-DON'T HURT ME!" Feli yelled, pulling her hands up to block her face.

"TELL ME!" Amelia grabbed Feli's curl on the side of her head. In response, Feli let out a bloodcurdling shriek.

"P-PLEASE! STOP!" Feli screamed.

"AMELIA LET GO OF FELICIANA!" Lovi screamed trying to pull Amelia off of Feli.

"AMELIA! YOU CAN'T PULL THEIR CURLS!" Antonio yelled trying to release Feli's curl from Amelia's fingers.

"She doesn't know where Gilbert is!" Francis said trying to calm down the American.

"Please! If we stay calm it will be okay!" Kiku tried.

"AMELIA LET GO!" Arthur commanded.

"You're doing it wrong, Iggy!" Alfred yelled. He jumped on Amelia and roughly grabbed the cowlick on his sister's head. Amelia screamed as well.

"GET OFF, ALFRED!" She screamed.

"LET GO OF FELI!" Alfred yelled.

"STOP IT!" Francis yelled.

"ENOUGH!" Ludwig yelled. Everyone stopped screaming and pulling hair and turned to stare at the German. The only sound was Feli's quiet whimpers.

"Amelia! Pulling people's hair isn't going to help! Feli, you need to toughen up a bit! Alfred, pulling Amelia's hair wasn't helping at all either! Now let's all stay calm and find Gilbert before we get kicked out!" Everyone gaped at Ludwig for a minute. Then, one by one, they all took a seat in the waiting room. Lovi sat by Feli, who was still crying, and tried to comfort her. Amelia sat by Alfred and Arthur, who was scolding the both of them. Kiku sat by himself, playing his handheld game. Francis and Antonio sat together, looking through magazines and snickering at quiet comments they made every few seconds. Ludwig sat by himself and tried to rest a bit. Until a nurse came through the doors. She was relatively short and had short, spiky pink hair.

"Uh is anyone her for Gilbert?" She called. Immediately, the nine friends stood up.

"Wow, he's got lots of friends," she smiled. "Follow me." The group all followed the young nurse through the doors.

"I'm Andromeda, but you can call me Andy," she said.

"Are you taking care of Gilbert?" Antonio asked.

"Yup but only until around 7. I'm going out with my boyfriend, Romulus, later," she informed. Francis looked slightly disappointed from the fact she had a boyfriend.

"Okay. Is Gil alright?" Ludwig asked.

"Right as rain now," Andy smiled. Everyone sighed with relief.

"That's good," Francis said.

"Yup. He is quiet a charming guy, too." Amelia narrowed her eyes slightly and Arthur elbowed her in the ribs.

"Be nice to her. It's not like Gilbert would cheat on you," Arthur hissed.

"Hey guys!" Someone called from behind. Everyone turned around and saw a man with violet eyes behind his glasses and shoulder length dirty blonde hair and a stray curl running towards them and clutching a polar bear.

"Matthew!" Arthur yelled.

"Mattie!" Everyone ran to Mattie and hugged the Canadian.

"How did you know we were here?" Arthur asked hugging his step brother.

"Well I came home and I saw Alfred left his phone again."

"Oops," Alfred blushed slightly.

"And it had a new message saying Gilbert went to the hospital so I came here," Mattie finished.

"Ah I see," Arthur said.

"Why is Gil here?" Mattie asked.

"Lovi and I found Gil in his room and he wasn't breathing. Ve~ he has COPD so he doesn't breathe well and he needs surgery but we need to raise money first," Feli said.

"Oh my god," Mattie remarked.

"Well let's go see him!" Andy said. And they set off again talking to Mattie about what had happened.

"Here's his room. He's pretty worn out so take it easy, ya know?" Andy said.

"Okay. Thank you," Ludwig said.

"No problem. Give a shout if you need anything," Andy smiled and she left the group to see the albino. Slowly, they all walked in the room. Gilbert looked deathly pale against the white hospital sheets. His eyes were closed and his chest rose and fell softly.

"Did Mattie come back?" He asked slowly opening an eye.

"How did you..." Mattie started before Gil cut him off.

"Whenever you walk in a room it smells like maple syrup," Gil smiled.

"He's got you there, bro," Alfred said.

"How are you feeling?" Feli asked.

"Better. Thanks you two. Good thing you decided to wander into the basement eh?"

"Oh Gilbert!" Both Italians ran over and hugged Gilbert.

"It was so scary!" Lovi said.

"It's fine now. See? I'm fine," Gil said.

"Gil, you better not scare us like that again. I couldn't last with only _Francis_ in the Bad Touch Trio," Antonio smirked.

"I can't imagine why," Arthur remarked sarcastically.

"I am wounded by both of you," Francis clutched his heart dramatically "But don't stop breathing again."

"I will try, Francey-pants."

"Gilbert?" Amelia said tentatively.

"Come here, 'Melia," Gilbert said opening his arms. Amelia ran over and hugged the German.

"I was so worried," Amelia mumbled into Gil's shoulder.

"I bet. But it's okay. I'm here now."

"And you better not leave," Ludwig said.

"Kesesese~ you shouldn't worry about impossible stuff like that, Luddy. You'll get worry lines," Gil winked.

"It's not impossible, Gil," Alfred said.

"But it's not _probable_," Gil pointed out.

"It is. You're in a fucking hospital," Lovi said.

"Lovi," Antonio warned.

"It's fine. She's right. I probably am gonna die. But I'm not going that easy," Gil said.

"I wouldn't assume you would," Kiku said.

_[1] Cher Dieu- French "Dear God"_

_[2] Oh mein Gott- German "Oh my God"_

_[3] Quando il resto tornare, venire in ospedale- Italian "When the rest come back, come to the hospital"_

_[4] Calmarse- Spanish "Calm down"_

_[5] Oui- French "Yes"_

_[6] Notre petit- French "our little"_

_*AN: kudos to anyone who knows where I got the nurse, Andy from ;)_


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8 Innocence

"Ah I'm out," Antonio said putting his cards down. Poker games usually came down to Gil and Alfred anyway. Francis was always first out.

"About time," Gil said drawing a card.

"Really. Oh that's a good set of queens there, Arthur," Francis remarked pointing to the Englishman's hand.

"You bloody frog! Must you always ruin my chances at winning a game!" Arthur yelled throwing his cards down.

"Can't lose chances when you never had them," Alfred snickered.

"Kesesese~ that's true," Gil laughed shifting a few cards.

"How do you win again?" Kiku asked for the third time.

"We told you, Kiku. Just get an awesome hand and you'll win," Gil explained not taking his eyes off his cards.

"It's a stupid game anyway," Ludwig sighed.

"It is not!" Amelia retorted, "By the way, I'm tossing in a nickel."

"Risky business, Amelia, don't you think?" Mattie said quietly.

"Got a good hand, Lovi?" Antonio asked leaning over his girlfriend's shoulder.

"You don't need to know, dammit," Lovi answered hiding her cards from the Spaniard.

"Alright I'm done," Mattie sighed laying his cards down.

"Cards no good?" Gil asked.

"Nope. But whatever. Are you sure we're able to play poker in a hospital?" Mattie asked.

"Sure! Why not?" Alfred answered loudly.

"Ugh, I'm out. My cards suck," Amelia said folding her cards.

"Who's left ve~" Feli asked holding her cards to her chest.

"Uh me, you, Lovi, Alfred and Kiku. So five of us," Gil counted.

"Actually I will stop," Kiku said.

"Four of us," Gil corrected himself.

"Well I'm raising a quarter," Alfred said throwing in a silver coin.

"Four quarters," Feli said tossing in four coins. Everyone gaped at her. She had the face. The "I may look like I'm sleeping with my eyes open but I'm really plotting your downfall right now" face.

"Okay. Ready to show?" Alfred asked.

"Yup. Show," Gil said laying his cards out.

"Three kings, an ace and a five," Gil announced.

"Aw man! I got two tens, a four, a jack and a queen," Alfred said laying out his own hand.

"Well I have a full house. Four nines and an ace," Lovi said smiling.

"Aw man! Lovi wins," Alfred said.

"Ve~ hold on," Feli broke in "I have royal flush." And Feli laid out her hand revealing a complete royal flush.

"How the hell-?" Lovi started.

"Sorry Lovi, but not today," Feli said swiping the loose change towards herself.

"Good job, Feli," Ludwig said.

"Wow. Never would have expected Feliciana to beat all of us at poker," Mattie said.

"More like 'Jack all our money'," Gil said.

"It's your own faults for betting so much loot," Arthur blamed.

"Oh Iggy, you never bet anything so it's no fun to play with you."

"Shut up you bloody idiot," the Englishman snapped.

"Aw Iggy's getting mad," Amelia cooed.

"Leave me be!" Arthur yelled.

"Ve~ do you want to play again?" Feli asked waving the cards.

"I'm out of change," Alfred said.

"Oh ve~ well do you want to play something else?"

"500 RUMMY!" Antonio yelled.

"BOO YAH!" Gil yelled in reply.

"I guess we'll play 500 Rummy," Mattie said.

"Ve~ okay, I'll deal."

"How do you play this game?" Kiku asked.

"Kiku, you need to learn to play cards. You're better at video games," Gil said.

"Basically, your cards are worth certain amounts of points and the first one to get to 500 wins," Arthur explained.

"We'll help you as we go along," Ludwig offered.

"Thank you," Kiku said picking up his cards Feli had passed out.

"Well, let's start," Francis said.

Ludwig arrived at the home he and Gilbert shared around eleven at night. He couldn't wait until Gilbert will be allowed to come home tomorrow. Ludwig hooked his keys on the key rack and sat on the couch. Then he heard a soft knock. Ludwig just passed it off as a noise from the radiator. But then he heard it again. He slowly got up and peaked out of the front window. He could see Gil's co-worker, Toris, standing at the door. Ludwig hurriedly opened the door for him.

"Sveiki [1]," Toris greeted.

"Hallo, Toris. Come in," Ludwig offered.

"Thanks," Toris said coming in. Ludwig felt really bad for Toris. He barely made any money working for Ivan and it was pretty obvious. The Lithuanian had a thread bare coat and a thin scarf to beat the 20 degree weather. It was snowing outside and he didn't even have a pair of gloves.

"Do you want some coffee?" Ludwig asked politely.

"No thanks. I just wanted to see if Gilbert was here," Toris said.

"Oh he's still at the hospital. Why?"

"Oh, well can you give this to him?" Toris handed the German a thick envelope.

"Okay sure," Ludwig accepted the envelope.

"Alright. And tell him Eduard, Ravis and I hope he gets better," Toris said turning around.

"Toris?" The brunette turned around and looked at Ludwig.

"Take these," Ludwig said handing him a pair of gloves.

"I-I don't need…" Toris started but Ludwig cut him off.

"It's nearly 20 degrees outside, it's snowing, and you don't have a proper pair of gloves. I have more. Just take them so your hands won't freeze," Ludwig said. Toris stared at Ludwig and then he moved his deep blue eyes to the gloves in Ludwig's hand.

"Please take them," Ludwig said. Toris slowly reached out his hand and took the gloves from the blonde.

"Th-thank you. Thank you so much," Toris thanked.

"No problem," Ludwig smiled.

"I better go. Thanks again," Toris smiled as if he just won the lottery.

"Anytime Toris," Ludwig said as Toris walked out into the snow.

[1] Sveiki – Lithuanian "Hello"


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9 Innocence

Ludwig walked towards the hospital to give Gilbert the envelope Toris had delivered the night before. Then Ludwig heard an engine of a car behind him. He turned and saw the same black van the FSFHSS had driven when they took Ludwig.

"Shit," Ludwig muttered.

'They're probably still looking for me since I ditched them,' he thought. Ludwig hid in a nearby alley to avoid being seen by the government organization.

"I thought you said you saw him?" one man said. Ludwig saw he had a cast on his wrist.

'Gil taught me well,' Ludwig thought smirking.

"Well obviously not. Or he left," the taller woman said crossing her arms.

"Maybe he's in that alley there," the lady with the red hair pointed out. Ludwig started backing down the alleyway, when he bumped into something. He turned around and was aghast at what he saw: brick wall. A dead end.

'Shit! What am I going to do?' he thought. He could hear the footsteps of the FSFHSS people coming closer.

"Hey! Up here!" Ludwig looked up to see a man sitting on the fire escape with five or six cats. He had shoulder length brown hair with a strange curl and a relaxed look on his face. He wore a tan jacket draped over his shoulders, a white t-shirt, and tan pants tucked into a pair of black boots. He kicked a set of stairs and they clanged to the ground.

"Come on," he said with a distinct Greek accent. He nodded his head towards the stairs. Ludwig quickly scrambled up the stairs as the Greek stood up with a cat in his hand and one on his shoulder. The rest trailed behind him as he climbed through an open window. Then he stuck his head out and motioned for Ludwig to come in through the window as well. Ludwig followed as fast as he could. But not fast enough.

"There! He went in that apartment!" the tall dark haired man exclaimed. The five of them ran up the fire escape and pounded on the window.

"Hold on. Just go in the bathroom or something," the Greek said. Ludwig ran into a nearby bathroom and shut the door, clutching the envelope he had to give Gil in one hand and his iron cross necklace in the other. He could hear the man open his window and step onto the fire escape.

"Γεια σας. Μπορώ να σας βοηθήσω;[1]"

"Where is Ludwig Beilschmidt?" the brunette man asked.

"Who?"

"The blonde German," the tall woman clarified.

"I don't know any Germans."

"Don't lie. We saw him go through this window," the ginger said.

"Are you sure it wasn't me? I was out here bringing my cats back inside so I could feed them," he explained.

"How many cats do you have?" the man with the broken wrist asked.

"I don't know. Mmmm they come and go as they please," the Greek said sleepily.

"Who are you?" the dark haired man asked.

"Heracles Karpusi," the brunette answered.

"And you have no idea who we're looking for?" the tall man continued.

"No."

"Fine. If you see him, call FSFHSS."

"Call who?"

"Us," the tall woman said handing Heracles a business card.

"Thank you," the Greek said accepting the card. Once the five government agents left, Heracles tossed the card over the edge of the fire escape and climbed back through the window.

"They're gone," he called drawing Ludwig from the bathroom.

"Danke schön," Ludwig thanked.

"No problem. So I'm Heracles, by the way," Heracles introduced, yawning and sitting on a couch.

"I'm Ludwig."

"I kind of figured. What are they chasing you for?"

"Because of finances with mein Brüder und such," Ludwig explained.

"Ah well that's pretty stupid," Heracles commented picking one of his cats from his shoulder and holding it in his arms.

"Ja I know. Thanks again for that. I better get going to the hospital to see my Brüder," Ludwig said heading towards the door.

"You're welcome. See you around," Heracles said watching the blonde walk out the door.

"So that's the German guy Kiku told me about... Poor kid," Heracles thought out loud before falling asleep on the couch.

Ludwig left the Greek's apartment and walked down the hall and a set of stairs and out the door. Ludwig started to walk towards the hospital again. When he got there, Ludwig walked up to nurse at the counter.

"Excuse I'm here to see Gilbert."

"Go in," she responded. Ludwig thanked her and walked through the doors to see Gilbert. When he got to Gil's room he saw the nurse with the pink hair, Andy, putting another IV in Gil's right arm. Gil turned and looked at Ludwig and smiled.

"Hi Luddy!" Gil waved with his left hand.

"Hi Gil," Ludwig responded putting the envelope on a chair.

"Alright Gil. I taped down the IV but don't mess with it, okay?" Andy said.

"Ja ja don't touch. I got it," Gil said.

"Alright. Give a shout if you need something," Andy winked before leaving the two brothers.

"So what brings you here, Luddy?" Gil asked slouching down in his bed. Ludwig sighed and shook his head.

"You know very well what brings me here Gilbert," he said.

"I guess I do. You want to see the awesome me!"

"Even when you're in a hospital, you're just as conceited as always," Ludwig commented.

"I'm not conceited. I just speak the truth," Gil smiled.

"Ja 'truth'."

"Don't doubt me, Luddy. What's that?" Gil asked pointing to the envelope on the chair.

"Oh I don't know. Toris came by last night and asked me to give it to you," Ludwig explained picking it up.

"Well then, let me see it," Gilbert held his hand out to accept the envelope. Ludwig handed it to his brother and the albino tore it open. Gil pulled out a clean crisp letter written in red ink. Gil's crimson eyes swept over the paper reading each word carefully.

"What does it say?" Ludwig asked nervously. Gilbert's face twisted into a scowl as he continued to read.

"Gil?" Gilbert looked up at Ludwig.

"It's from Ivan," Gil said handing the paper to Ludwig. Ludwig read Ivan's strange handwriting.

_Gilbert,_

_I heard you are stuck in a hospital, да? That won't do. Make sure you come back to work soon. We all can't wait to see you again. Especially my pipe. Until then, my pipe will have to settle for Toris. _

_-Kolkolkol Ivan._

"Gil? What does he mean by his pipe can't waiting to see you and settling for Toris instead?" Ludwig asked.

"Nothing. It's nothing." Gil was not going to take Ludwig's ignorance of Ivan away.

"Gilbert. I'm tired of you keeping secrets from me. Just tell me already," Ludwig said.

"No."

"Fine. I'll just sit here until you tell me."

"Luddy..."

"Nein. Until you tell me what's been going on, I'm not moving. Or, if you don't tell me soon enough, I'll ask Toris. He would know, according to this letter," Ludwig said waving the letter.

"Look it's nothing! Don't worry about it. Don't ask Toris. You'll worry him," Gil warned.

"Then tell me," Ludwig demanded.

"He beats us with it! Ivan beats us all with the pipe."

"He hits you with it?" Ludwig repeated horrified.

"Mostly Toris and me. But Eduard and Raivis get hit too."

"Gilbert... can't you sue him?"

"Are you crazy? No one is that insane to want Ivan in jail. That's signing your own death sentence," Gil explained.

"Well what about Toris? Does this mean he's going to get beat?"

"Probably. I'll call him later and give him a heads up," Gil said.

"Alright then," Ludwig said, deciding it was best to drop the subject. The two talked for another couple hours before Ludwig got a call from Feli. Then, the blonde went to meet his girlfriend, leaving the albino to sleep.

[1] Γεια σας. Μπορώ να σας βοηθήσω; -Greek "Hello. Can I help you?"


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10 Innocence

Gilbert cracked his crimson eyes open to see Amelia pacing in his hotel room nervously.

"What's got you worked up, love?" Amelia jerked her head to look at the albino barely sitting up.

"Gil Gil!" The blonde went over and gave Gilbert a big hug.

"Hey, 'Melia," Gil greeted, hugging his girlfriend back. He inhaled scent of Amelia's golden hair that fell perfectly on her shoulder. When she pulled back, Gil saw the worry in her deep blue eyes.

"Promise me, Amelia, that whatever happens, you'll stay strong," Gil said, scarlet eyes locking with blue ones.

"Gilbert…."

"Amelia, promise?" The look on Gilbert's face looked almost begging.

"I promise," Amelia whispered before crashing her soft lips against Gilbert's.

"Okay, so how many businesses are sponsoring this?" Ludwig asked. Antonio was looking off into space while Francis was texting someone.

"Bastard," Lovi said elbowing Antonio in the ribs.

"Ow! What?" Antonio asked. Lovi pointed to an irritated Ludwig.

"Oh! Francis, where's our list?"

"What list?" Francis asked putting his phone down.

"The 'Help save Gil' list," Antonio elaborated.

"Oh right here," Francis said taking a folded piece of paper from his back pocket and handing it to his friend.

"Okay, we have fifteen businesses so far," Antonio read.

"Sehr gut [1]. And we have twenty-seven individual donations," Ludwig read from his own paper.

"How much money does put us at?" Feli asked, combing her copper hair through her slender fingers.

"For individual donations, $300."

"Fuck! That's not nearly enough!" Lovi said crossing her arms, causing Antonio to rub her back in a calming way. Lovi turned slightly pink at the Spaniard's touch, but didn't object.

"I know," Ludwig sighed.

"Wait! Isn't Gil friends with Elizaveta Héderváry?" Alfred asked suddenly.

"Yes, I think so, you git, but that doesn't help," Arthur said.

"But Lizzie knows, like, everyone, doesn't she?" Alfred continued.

"She does have a lot of connections. With her random organizations for yaoi or whatever," Mattie remembered.

"Do you think if we talked to her, she would help?" Kiku asked.

"Maybe. It can't hurt to try," Francis said.

"How about Kiku and I go talk to her and the rest of you set up. We'll see if we can get the walk for Saturday, okay?" Ludwig said.

"Okie dokie, Luddy!" Feli said giving a salute.

Ludwig rolled his eyes playfully at his silly girl and he and Kiku left to find the Hungarian.

Liz sat at her computer desk, staring at documents on the screen. More people wanting to join her club. Though this club does give her a lot of profit. Then she heard a knock at her door. She sighed as she got up from her chair. She smoothed out her black skirt and straightened her olive green top. She walked to the door, while tucking her hair behind her ears, and opened it to see Kiku and Ludwig standing there.

"Oh Ludwig, Kiku, hi," Liz said smiling.

"Hallo Elizaveta," Ludwig greeted.

"ハイ [2] Elizaveta," Kiku said.

"Didn't I tell you both to call me 'Liz'?" The Hungarian put her hands her hips playfully.

"Can we talk to you?" Ludwig asked.

"Sure. Come in," Liz said, a bit surprised. The two guys walked in and sat down. Kiku took Liz's hand and sat her down as well.

"Liz, Gilbert has COPD," Ludwig started.

"And he's in the hospital," Kiku continued.

"He's in the hospital?" Liz repeated in shock.

"Ja, and he needs lung surgery or he's going to..." Ludwig took a deep breath "To die."

"Gilbert? Well h-he's gonna get surgery, right? He's gonna be okay, right?" Liz looked like she was on the verge of tears.

"Nein. We don't have enough money to afford the surgery."

"G-Gil's gonna... die?" Liz choked.

"Unless we raise enough money, then yes," Kiku explained. Ludwig wiped his eyes with the back of his hand quickly.

"What can I do to help?" Liz had a determined look on her face now. Like if Gil died on her, she would bring him back, and kill him again with her scary frying pan of doom.

"Well we were hoping you can have people from your club join our walk," Ludwig said shyly.

"Of course! Anything to help Gil! I'll send out an email right away!" Liz jumped up and hugged both boys as they stood up. Both turned a light shade of pink.

"Thanks Elizaveta," Kiku said.

"It's 'Liz', Kiku," Liz smiled as the two said their goodbyes. Then she went straight to her computer and sent out an email saying to meet for the walk for Gilbert.

Mattie sat in the hospital with Gilbert. Gilbird sat in Gilbert's palm and nipped at Gil's hand.

"Are you sure Gilbird is supposed to be here?" Mattie asked.

"Pssh! Me and Gilbird are a pair! You get one, you got both," Gil said petting the bird affectionately.

"You really love that little guy, don't you?" Mattie laughed.

"You bet! Hey Mattie, you got any pancakes? Hospital food sucks!"

"No but I can make some later and bring you them," Mattie said.

"Kesesese~ awesome! Gilbird loves your pancakes too," Gil said.

"I'm flattered," Mattie smirked.

"Ha you should be! Hey speaking of awesome pets, where's Kumajiro?"

"Who?"

"Your polar bear, Mattie. Where's the polar bear you always carry around?" Gil smiled at Mattie's tendency to forget his pet's name.

"Oh Kumakiki! The hospital wouldn't let me bring him," Mattie looked slightly disappointed.

"Next time just bring a backpack and put him in there. And some pancakes with extra maple syrup," Gil suggested.

"I'll make sure to do that, Gil," Mattie agreed sarcastically.

"Ja just get rid of any witnesses."

"You'd be a witness Gil," Mattie pointed out.

"Ah I'm gonna die soon anyway," Gil said placing Gilbird on his head.

"Gil, don't say that. We're going to make sure you don't die," Mattie assured.

"Mattie, let's face it. I've been going downhill for a while now. Working three jobs and having all the money go towards bills and tuition," Gil said. Then he looked as if he just remembered something.

"Mattie?"

"Hmm?"

"Has Ludwig been going to school?" Gil asked.

"School?" Mattie's violet eyes opened wide.

"Ja, has Luddy been attending school?"

"Oh, umm..." The Canadian fixed his glasses on his nose and starred at the albino.

"Mattie?"

"No. He hasn't gone in a few days," the blonde admitted.

"How many days?"

"He hasn't gone since you've been here," Mattie said.

"That's, like, four days!" Gilbert yelled, causing both Mattie and Gilbird to jump.

"Yeah but he's only worried about you, like the rest of us," Mattie explained.

"What about Feliciana? She goes to school with Luddy! And Kiku?"

"They've been skipping too."

"Mattie, please make Luddy go to school," Gil asked.

"B-but I can't..."

"Please Mattie? Please?" Matthew sighed.

'Why can't anybody ever deny Gilbert?' Mattie thought.

"Eh, alright. I'll make sure he goes to school tomorrow. Does he need an excuse or something?" Mattie asked.

"He's fine. Could you just tell a teacher or someone why he's been out?"

"Sure."

"Danke Mattie," Gil thanked.

"Yeah you're welcome," Mattie said.

"Hey Mattie?" Gil asked.

"What?"

"Here." Gil took Gilbird off his head and handed him to Mattie. Mattie took Gilbird and starred at Gilbert.

"Take care of Gilbird for me," Gil said.

"W-what?" Matthew stuttered.

"Ja. Make sure you feed him and give him a little pillow to sleep on and let him sit on your head and stuff," the German said.

"No, Gil. You're not going to die," Mattie insisted.

"Well then until I get out of this hellhole?"

"But- oh fine," Mattie caved.

"Thanks, bro," Gil smiled.

"Anytime Gilbo." Mattie's phone rang in his pocket. The 'American Idiot' playing told both guys that Alfred was calling.

"Hello?"

"HI MATTIE!" Alfred's voice rang from the phone so loud, Gilbert could hear. Mattie yanked the phone away from his ear and glared at Gilbert, who was snickering at the yelling American on the other line.

"Indoor voice, Alfred," Mattie reminded, letting Gilbird fly onto his head.

"Yeah... Okay... But... Al... Okay... Yeah... I'm coming now... Bye." Mattie hung up his phone and turned to Gil.

"I have to go. Alfred's being a hoser," he said.

"Ha alright. See you later with those pancakes," Gil joked.

"Yeah yeah you get some sleep and dream about my pancakes and syrup," Mattie said. Gilbert laughed loudly.

"Dude I don't dream about pancakes! That's dirty!"

"Oh grow up," Mattie smirked walking out, Gil's laughter still ringing through the hallways.

[1] Sehr gut -German "Very good"

[2] ハイ -Japanese "Hi"


	11. Chapter 11

**Usually forget this but DISCLAIMER: I don't own hetalia or anything else. If I did I would tell you.**

Chapter 11 Innocence

Ludwig sat on the couch in his living room with a small checklist of things for their "Gil walk". Feli sat next to him, staring off into space, as usual.

"Okay, everything is set up?" Ludwig asked Feli. Feli jerked out of her dream world and nodded her head causing her iron colored ponytail to sway.

"Sí, everything's ready to go," she said smiling.

"Hey! Ludwig!" Mattie caught Ludwig's attention causing the German to turn towards the Canadian.

"Hello, Matthew. What's up?"

"Gilbert. He..." Mattie paused as if searching for the right words "He wants you to go back to school."

"School? I totally forgot about that for the past week," Ludwig said.

"Oh, me too!" Feli added.

"Yeah, well, Gil wants you to go back to school. He has no control over you, Feli," Mattie said smiling at the young Italian.

"I don't have to go back to school," Ludwig protested quietly.

"Hmm?" Mattie said pushing his glasses up on his nose.

"I'm not going," Ludwig repeated.

"No, you are. Please? Gilbert wants you to," Mattie pleaded.

"I don't care."

"Then go talk to Gilbert."

"What?"

"Go talk to Gilbert," Mattie repeated pointing towards the door of the Germans' house.

"Alright. I will. I'll see you later," Ludwig mumbled walking out the door and towards the hospital.

"Ludwig! LUDWIG!" Ludwig turned around and saw Feliciana running towards him.

"You, you forgot your coat," Feli panted handing him a dark green overcoat.

"Th-thanks, Feli," Ludwig thanked, accepting the coat and turning slightly pink. Feli smiled at him before giving him a quick hug.

"Hurry back," she said. Ludwig nodded and watched Feli run back to his house. He turned around and put his coat on. Then he set off towards the hospital again.

Ludwig walked into the familiar hospital room where Gilbert rested. Ludwig set his coat down on the chair in the corner before looking at his sleeping brother. Ludwig saw the albino's chest rise and fall ever so slightly. His breaths were short and ragged. Gilbert had several new tubes and wires hooked up to his nose and arms and a breathing mask covering his lips. The tubes hooked up to his nose and mouth were presumably for breathing support. Ludwig walked over and lightly touched Gil's arm. Gilbert's crimson eyes fluttered open at the blonde's touch. Gilbert's eyes rolled around the room before finally resting on Ludwig.

"Ludwig?" Gilbert whispered through the breathing mask.

"Hey Gilbert," Ludwig greeted.

"What are you… doing here?" Gilbert asked taking in air.

He has to take deep breaths to say five words, Ludwig observed.

"I just came to see you," Ludwig answered.

"Shouldn't you be… be in school?" Gilbert asked closing his eyes.

"Did you ask Matthew to make me go to school?" Ludwig blurted out.

"Ja, why didn't you listen?" Gilbert asked.

"With everything that's been going on, I didn't really put school as my top priority," Ludwig explained.

"Well, go back to school," Gilbert ordered.

"Nein. I can't," Ludwig said.

"Ja, you can," Gilbert insisted.

"Nein, I don't want to go back to school," Ludwig refused.

"What?"

"I'm not going. I wouldn't be able to concentrate anyway," Ludwig explained.

"Luddy, bitte," Gilbert pleaded.

"No. I'm not going to go back to school and pretend everything is going to be alright when we both know it isn't!"

"Don't you dare yell at me," Gilbert hissed.

"Sorry. I just don't see the need for school anymore," Ludwig sighed.

"Just, please, promise me you'll go back to school?"

"Gilbert," Ludwig started before Gilbert went into a fit of coughs.

"Gilbert!" Ludwig held Gilbert's hand as violent coughs racked the albino's thin frame. Gilbert sat up and coughed as Ludwig patted his back lightly. When the coughs ceased, Gilbert sighed and fell back against his pillow.

"Ludwig?" Gilbert choked out.

"Alright alright I'll go back to school starting Monday, okay?" Ludwig caved.

"Good boy," Gilbert said "I love you."

"I love you too, Gilbert," Ludwig said, holding Gilbert's hand tighter.

"I have to go now. So I'll see you tomorrow," Ludwig said letting go of Gil's hand and picking up his coat.

"Okay," Gil said. Just as Ludwig was leaving, Gilbert stopped him.

"Luddy!" Ludwig turned around to face his brother.

"Ja, Gilbert?"

"Happy birthday."

Ludwig was walking back to his house after his visit with Gil. He had totally forgotten his birthday. He was 17 today. He had checked his phone and every time the date read March 15th. It was, indeed, his 17th birthday today. He walked through the door of his house and was instantly hit with the smell of chocolate. Lovi ran in and saw Ludwig hanging his coat on a hanger to put in the closet.

"Damnit! He's back," Lovi called into the kitchen.

"Ve~ but I'm not done!" Feli's voice came from the kitchen. Antonio and Francis came out of the kitchen and smiled.

"Ah, our amigo, Gilbert told us to do something for your 17th," Antonio started.

"So Feli decided to make cupcakes," Francis finished.

"You didn't have to…" Ludwig said sheepishly.

"Yeah but we wanted to," Amelia said emerging from the kitchen.

"Don't worry! We kept Artie away from the cupcakes!" Alfred's voice called from the kitchen.

"Hey! My cooking isn't THAT bad!" Arthur retorted.

"Don't mind them. They can never get along," Mattie laughed as he came out of the kitchen as well.

"I'm used to it now. How many people can honestly fit in my kitchen?" Ludwig smirked.

"Good question," Kiku observed. There was a small ding and Feli yelped.

"THE CUPCAKES ARE DONE!" she yelled from the kitchen.

"Oh cupcakes!" Francis said as they all crowded into the kitchen. Ludwig looked around. He didn't know how messy his kitchen could actually be until now. It looked as if they had a flour fight as there was white powder on the cabinets and floor. Egg whites ran across the floor along with the few yolks. Milk was spilt on the countertop as well as chocolate batter dripped all over the counter and stove. Feli stood there smiling. Her shirt was covered in chocolate and flour and she had egg whites on her jeans. He hair was messily pulled into a ponytail and she had a bit of chocolate on her cheek.

"We finished making cupcakes for you," she said holding out the cupcake tray.

"We make pasta and pizza better than cupcakes," Lovi said.

"How did flour get on the cabinets?" Ludwig asked.

"Oh well you can ask Iggy and Francis about that," Amelia said. Ludwig raised an eyebrow at the two. Arthur muttered something and turned red. Francis shifted his weight awkwardly and stared at the ceiling.

"Well?" Ludwig said.

"The bloody frog tried to molest me so-"

"So he threw flour in my beautiful face!" Francis finished for the Englishman.

"Long story short, those two started throwing everything around," Kiku explained.

"Well then you two idiots can clean up," Ludwig told the two.

"Alright then," Arthur agreed.

"Well, let's have some cupcakes!" Feli said holding out a plate of warm chocolate cupcakes.

"Feli, you got chocolate on your face," Ludwig sighed happily.

"Oops…" she said "Where?"

"Here," Ludwig said taking a napkin and wiping the Italian's face.

"Grazie [1]," Feli thanked giving Ludwig a kiss on his own cheek.

"Happy birthday!" everyone said toasting with cupcakes.

Antonio and Francis snuck into the hospital after visiting time, but since they were such charmers with the nurses and Andy was cool with them, they had no problem. The two crept into Gilbert's room where Gilbo was playing his handheld game that Kiku gave him.

"Hola Gil Gil," Antonio greeted the third member of the Bad Touch Trio.

"We brought you a cupcake," Francis said holding out the chocolate cupcake.

"Thanks, I'll eat it later. How was Mission 'Cheer up Luddy on his Birthday'?" Gil asked.

"A big success," Francis said.

"Awesome. How did you two… get in here after hours?" Gil asked, eyeing them suspiciously.

"Our natural charm," Antonio winked.

"You tried to flatter the nurses… and faked being totally wasted to get past… security guards, didn't you?" Gil accused.

"I'm shocked you would even think that!" Francis said dramatically, clutching his heart.

"Sí, that's how we got in," Antonio smirked.

"Of course," Gil said, smiling.

"Hey, it worked, didn't it?" Francis said.

"I guess so," Gil said. The three talked and laughed for an hour and a half before a very angry Lovina showed up to drag Antonio out with Francis following behind. Apparently, Lovi was angry they snuck into the hospital and Antonio didn't say where they were going. Gil laughed to himself at his friend's stupidity before he closed his eyes and fell asleep.

[1] Grazie –Italian "Thanks"

**Sorry it took me forever to update. The end of this is near! I've been busy with some stuff including my other story, Trade Mistakes, which deals with Kat, Ivan, and Natalya before my other story, Born to die, die to live. So yeah hopefully I'll have more chapters up soon. And I'm going to make a Star Wars fic too so if you're a Star Wars the Clone Wars fan as well, make sure to check it out. Until next time, my readers, auf wiedersahn!**


	12. Chapter 12

**Last chapter! :O I hope you guys all like it! Disclaimer: I don't own hetalia, no matter how much I want to...**

Chapter 12 Innocence

Ludwig opened his sky blue eyes on a bright and sunny Saturday morning.

Today is the day, Ludwig thought. He rolled over only to find Feliciana snoring softly next to him.

I never understand how she pops up out of nowhere sometimes, Ludwig thought as he sat up.

"Feli," Ludwig said shaking the Italian slightly.

"Mmm Luddy…" Feli mumbled as she rolled over. Ludwig suspected she was half awake and was just too lazy to get up.

"Feli, it's time to wake up," Ludwig continued shaking his girlfriend a bit faster.

"Mehh," Feli mumbled, shifting a bit. Ludwig sighed softly. He reached his hand over to Feli's curl and stroked it fondly.

"What!" Feli yelled bolting up "Oh hi Luddy." She smiled at him as he brushed her copper hair out of her face.

"Today is the day of the walk Feli," Ludwig said getting out of the bed.

"Really?" Feli asked rubbing her honey-brown eyes.

"Ja so we better gather up everyone." Ludwig and Feli both got up and walked into the kitchen only to see it half cleaned with a sleeping Francis way too close to a sleeping Arthur. Ludwig sighed and shook his head.

"If you want something done right you have to do it yourself," Ludwig said. Then he walked over to the sleeping blondes and gave them both a kick in the ribs. Both Arthur and Francis cried out in pain.

"Bloody hell!" Arthur yelled sitting up.

"This is how you clean a kitchen?" Ludwig asked raising an eyebrow. Francis and Arthur looked at each other before looking back at Ludwig.

"I'll clean it myself later, but you two need to learn how to get along," Ludwig said grabbing a box of cereal from a cabinet. Feli grabbed four bowls from another cabinet.

"Better eat a good breakfast," Feli said sitting down at the table "We're going on the Gil walk today, ve~."

"Today?" Francis yawned, also sitting down.

"Ja, today."

"Good thing, too. Gilbert needs his surgery by tomorrow," Arthur said.

"Really?" Feli asked pouring milk over her bowl of cheerios.

"Ja, I think Arthur's right," Ludwig said.

"Well we better get walking A.S.A.P." Francis said chewing on a mouthful of cheerios.

The four talked and finished their breakfast before setting out to start the walk.

"Alright everyone!" Alfred called through a megaphone.

"We're totally going to help Gilbo by walking at least 7 miles! And thanks to all you people who decided to come and help, we've been able to raise 25,476 dollars and 43 cents!" Hundreds of people who were standing around waiting for the walk to start began cheering. Ludwig was shocked. He had no idea they had raised THAT much money. That was more than enough to help Gil, as well as have some money left over.

"Alright guys! Let's get going!" Alfred yelled as he led the walk. Hundreds of people followed behind.

Gilbert heard a lot of noise coming from outside. Just then, Andy walked in, smiling from ear to ear.

"I think you'll want to see what's going on outside, Gil," she said.

"Why? What's going on?" Gilbert said as Andy helped him stand up.

"You'll see," she said as they walked over to the window. Outside Gilbert saw hundreds of people walking. All of them wearing white t-shirts. He saw people he knew. A lot of people he knew. Ludwig, Amelia, Alfred, Kiku, Arthur, Feli, Lovi, Antonio, Francis, Mattie, Anica, Lizzie, Roddy, Toris, Eduard, Raivis, Kat, Feliks, even Natalya and Ivan.

"What's going on?" Gilbert asked Andy.

"They're walking for you," Andy answered.

"For…me?"

"Yeah to raise money so you can get surgery," Andy explained.

"R-really?" Gilbert felt tears prickling in the corners of his crimson eyes.

"Yeah. And according to your friend, Alfred, they raised more than enough money." Gilbert just stood at the window crying. Everyone did care about him…

"Hi Gilbert!" a girl from the crowd waved. It was Cathy. The girl from the bank. She remembered him too. Gil waved back and smiled. Tears flowed freely from his eyes and he didn't care. He was going to live through this. Ludwig won't have to live by himself. Amelia won't be alone. Alfred and Kiku won't be missing a video game partner. Francis and Antonio won't become the 'Bad Touch Duo'. Gilbert was going to live and he knew it. People waved at him as they passed by. Gil gave each of them a genuine watery smile and a small wave back. He felt as if he just won a million dollars. Nothing could ever deplete his spirits now.

The next day, Gilbert went into surgery. Ludwig, Feliciana, Antonio, Lovina, Francis, Arthur, Alfred, Amelia, Kiku and Mattie all sat in the waiting room awaiting news on Gilbert's condition. The minutes ticked by one by one.

"How long has it been?" Mattie asked picking his head up.

"Four hours," Arthur answered checking his watch.

"When is he getting out of surgery?" Lovi asked.

"That's the question, Lovi," Antonio sighed.

Just then, a doctor walked in. He was wearing scrubs, but they were a bit bloodied. He had light brown hair and dark brown eyes.

"Hello, my name is Dr. Greene, I was one of the doctors operating on Gilbert."

"Is he gonna be okay?" Amelia asked.

"We did everything we could," the doctor said.

"What about Gilbert though?" Antonio asked.

"We were able to fix his lungs, but he went unresponsive twice during surgery."

"Is h-he…" Ludwig started before trailing off.

"He's alive. He's asleep now. We'd like to keep an eye on him for a few more days, but we're pretty sure he'll make a full recovery." Everyone in the room seemed to let out a long sigh. As if they had been holding their breath for the past two weeks.

"Oh thank God," Francis said.

"Could we see him?" Kiku asked.

"Of course. Just try not to surprise him. He's got a lot of IVs in him so we don't want him to move around too much," the doctor said smiling.

"Sure," Francis said as the ten of them crowded into Gil's room. There was Gilbert, lying down in a hospital bed. His chest rose and fell silently without interruptions. A few IVs stuck out of his arms as well as a tube in his mouth and his nose. A nurse with short blonde hair and green eyes was fixing medical tape around the IVs in Gilbert's arms. Gilbert cracked open his eyes upon his friends entering.

"Gilbert, your friends are here to see you," the nurse said. "Don't talk because you have a tube in your lungs helping you breath, okay?" Gilbert nodded before watching the nurse leave.

"Hey Gil Gil, how're ya feeling?" Amelia asked. Gil just blinked slowly. His expression didn't change.

"Gilbert?" Ludwig said. Gil moved his hand in circles as if he was drawing with an imaginary pen. Kiku seemed to be the only one who understood. He quickly pulled a pen from his pocket and an old receipt. Gilbert wrote something very shakily on the back of the paper.

'Did you guys make the walk thing?'

"Of course Gil," Ludwig said reading the paper.

"We raised a lot of money so you could get surgery and get better," Amelia said.

'How many?' Gil wrote.

"How many people?" Kiku asked. Gil nodded.

"Like 238 people, I think," Alfred said.

"There was a lot of people who came," Francis remembered.

"We're just glad they came," Ludwig said smiling.

A single tear rolled down Gilbert's face. A smile tugged at the corners of his mouth. And life was good.

_One Month Later __

Gilbert sat in Vash's weapons shop behind the counter reading a random magazine he picked up. It showed different types of knives and guns but it was his only entertainment.

"Hey Gil," Vash said walking in from the back room.

"Hmm?" Gil said looking up "Oh hey Vash."

"Feeling better?" Vash asked as he put some more bullets on display.

"Ja I feel awesome!" Gil answered.

"Hey, why don't you take the rest of the day off? It's slow today anyway," Vash offered.

"Uhh, sure. Thanks bro," Gil said putting the magazine down.

"Anytime," Vash said continuing his work.

"I'll see you later, then," Gil said as he walked out.

As Gil was walking home, because it was a nice day, he noticed how truly awesome he felt. When he got home he put his keys on the key rack and kicked off both his shoes.

"Luddy! I'm back early!" Gil called as he flopped himself down on the couch. Ludwig emerged from the kitchen and starred at Gil.

"You're back early," he said.

"Ja, Vash said I could come home for a bit. You wanna go do something?"

"Actually something came in the mail for you," Ludwig said handing the albino a crisp white envelope.

"What's this?" Gil asked looking at his little brother.

"I don't know. Open it," Ludwig said sitting down on the armrest of the couch.

"Alright," Gilbert agreed tearing through the paper. He pulled out a clean white piece of paper. His crimson eyes scanned the paper before his mouth turned into a wide smirk.

"What? What is it?" Ludwig asked.

"College! A full scholarship to the University here!" Gil yelled pulling his brother into a sudden hug.

"That's great, Gilbo," Ludwig said returning his brother's hug.

"I get to go back to school, Luddy! And I get to go for free! This is so totally AWESOME!" Gil held the paper in front of his face as if it was a check for half a billion dollars "And since it's in town, I can live here with you!"

"That's fantastic, Gil," Luddy said smiling at his brother. He hasn't seen Gilbert this happy in months.

"Ja! This is gonna be awesome! I can finally stop working for Ivan, too! I love this!" Ludwig couldn't help but laugh a little at his brother's happiness. Gilbert continued on about college and being a doctor in the ER. Finally the sadness was gone and Gilbert was back to being Gilbert again. And things couldn't be better.

**Yay this is the end! Happy ending and no death here ;) Make sure you check out my other stories! I hope you enjoyed reading as much as I did writing. So, pożegnanie, my readers! Until next time...**


End file.
